I'm Still Here
by hawtphoenix
Summary: I am rewriting this under the name 'I'm Here'. The first chapter is up. Also, I have decided not to put this on Ao3.
1. Prologue

So, a hobbit story this time, eh? Just a prologue, but I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

* * *

Grey and un-seeing eyes stared straight ahead. The huntress's blindness mattered little during her hunts, for all her other senses were tuned and sharp, focusing in on the unsuspecting buck. Arriah hadn't come across a buck so large and healthy in a year, it was certainly a prize, and would feed her for many days.

Reaching back she slowly pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it into her bow. The buck wasn't to far from her. Hitting it wouldn't be a problem, hitting it in the right spot would. The wind blew into her face, bringing the scent's of the forest and of the buck to her and sending her hair flying back. She raised her bow and pulled on the string until it was taut.

Suddenly the bushes across from her and the buck rustled and Arriah became aware of a new presence. The buck bounded away, to suddenly for Arriah to act. She sighed and placed her notched arrow back into her quiver and stood.

"What do you want?"

The presence she recognized almost immediately, as well as the scent that accompanied it. Tobacco, forest, honey candle wax and presence before her stepped out from the shade of the trees and stood before her, the only thing separating the two was a bush.

"Arriah, it's been some time, hasn't it?"

"Gandalf. I hope you're here with good reason. That was the first buck in a year that I've seen so large and healthy."

She assumed that Gandalf had nodded at this.

"Yes, well, I wouldn't have come it I didn't."

Arriah nodded. She'd know the wizard since birth, she owed him much. He'd saved her life and had helped her settle into a new life. In return she'd remained a faithful friend, and aided him when ever he asked.

"I need you to meet me on the road, eight days from now, some where in between Buckland and Bree. If not there then somewhere after Bree. But we must meet."

Arriah raised an eyebrow, slightly intrigued by the wizards request.

"Why, Gandalf? What's going on?"

"I'll be travelling with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit."

"A hobbit?"

"Yes. Hopefully."

Arriah nodded. "Now do tell, Gandalf, why am I too meet you? Thirteen dwarves and a hobbit aren't exactly you'r chosen accompaniment on your travels, and the same could be said for me."

"I need an expert. Someone who has an even vaster knowledge of Middle Earth's wild's than myself."

The wizard paused and the huntress could hear the slight smile in his voice.

"Besides, I think that it would be most entertaining. For myself mostly, but you might get a few laugh's out of it. Perhaps even a reward when it's all said and done."

Arriah snorted. "Money means little to me Gandalf, and besides, you really think I'm some sort of wilderness expert?"

"Yes, I do. If there was another, then that's where I would be."

Arriah nodded and then sighed. "Eight days then."

And the wizard was gone.

Arriah gave another sigh and plopped down on the forest floor. The blinded woman trusted Gandalf immensely, but his choice of travel companions this time around certainly had her questioning her own sanity. Who really trusted a wizard these days anyway?

Dwarves stuck to Ered Luin and the Iron Hill's these days. Only venturing so far as to trade, or if they were working for hire. She knew of Erebor, and the destruction Smaug had brought the the great dwarf kingdom and Dale, but any who had survived were now scattered. Most in Ered Luin, she guessed. She was also aware of how the dragon had been plaguing the wizards thoughts as of late.

She stood, brows furrowed. _He couldn't have possibly gotten to Oakensheild._

Right?

* * *

So, here it is, a prologue like many others. Tune in later for more! R&amp;R!


	2. An Unexpected Journey Begins

Okie, chapter one! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

Eight days had come and gone faster than Arriah had expected them to. She'd left from her small home three days ago and had travelled some ways to Bree. She wasn't very fond of company, of people really, so she'd gone and decided to meet Gandalf out side of Bree, staying to the old East Road.

Currently the blinded warrior sat against a rough tree, enjoying the sap-like scent that it emitted. Not long ago the wind had brought to her the scent of pony, dwarf, and wizard. She scrunched her nose. It was not the most pleasant of smells. Hoof-beats and voices became louder and clearer with each passing minute. They were very close.

Many ponies and their riders passed her before one came to a halt before her. "Gandalf."

"Arriah, I must admit, you had me worried when I didn't spot you earlier on, but I knew that you'd come."

"I could say something similar to you."

Gandalf chuckled. "Yes, well, we were held back a little. It's is good to see you, my dear."

Arriah smiled and stood, her cloak ruffling in the wind and her hood falling to reveal her blood red hair.

"Gnadalf, why have you stopped?"

The wizard sighed and Arriah listened carefluuy. Heavy footsteps approached from all around, some animal like, and some dwarven.

"Ah, let me introduce Arriah, a good friend of mine. Arriah, allow me to introduce you to the leader of of our company, Thorin Oakensheild."

The huntress had to resist the urge to glare at the wizard, but instead nodded in what she hoped was the introduced dwarf's direction.

"Arriah."

"So I heard."

Arriah grumbled. _Of course, a royal stick up his royal highness ass, to accompany his royal pride. _

"Why is she here Gandlaf, again, why have you stopped, this is not time to strike up conversation with a stray traveller."

This time she did glare at the grey-clad wizard. "You didn't tell them-"

"I intend for her to join the company."

Cries of outrage erupted from the assembled dwarves and Arriah winced. Her ears were very sensitive.

"Gandalf, you can not be serious."

"She is a woman."

"There is no place amung the comapny for her."

"Look! Is she blind?"

"That's enough, no need to be rude now, this lass seems able. She is obviously equipped with weapons of many variety."

Arriah blinked, not expecting some one to speak up for her, other than Gandalf of course. The voice sounded hoarse, like the owner of said voice was old. Male she presumed, and he sounded very wise.

Feet shifted in the dirt.

"I am indeed, very serious. No one has a better knowledge of the wild's of Middle Earth like Arriah, nor the path that we must take to reach the mountain."

Arraih was silent. _The _Lonely_ Mountain. Erebor? __  
_

"You must trust me on this, Thorin."

The dwarf snorted. "She is blind, how could she possibly lead us to the mountain? She will be nothing but a burden."

Arriah narrowed her eyes in what she assumed was Oakensheild's direction. "I've been blind for many, many years, Master Dwarf. If I was truly a burden then I wouldn't be here."

Thorin would not budge. "But what else could you offer us? As just a guide we might as well consider you some sort of freeloader."

Arriah didn't miss a beat. "I can hunt, decently too. And I'm no stranger to battle. I'm a strong warrior."

Thorin was silent. "Gandalf, do you truly consider her accompaniment necessary?"

"Yes. Again I ask, trust me on this."

Thorin turened and mounted a pony. "She may come, but under trial. Once we reach the river Hoarwell, I will decide if she is to accompany us any further. Move out."

She felt the presence of the other dwarves slowly back off and she turned slightly towards Gandalf.

"I took the liberty of getting an extra pony for you, unless you wish to travel your..._other way._"

Arriah shook her head. "The pony, please."

Gandlaf let out a small huff and led her over to a pony that had been tethered to his own horse. He helped up onto the saddle and handed her the reins.

"I trust that you'll be able to handle Briar. She's a little feisty, though."

Arriah smiled. "Shouldn't be a problem."

She urged the pony forward to follow the rest of the company. Leaning down slightly she spoke to the pony softly.

"Ill en manven, ne lilo."

The pony bobbed it's head up and down and continued onward. Maywae was the language of animals, if one learned it then they could speak to any creature. From moth to wolf.

She spoke many languages. Maywae, Onglamak, and olden Onglamak. Some Dwarvish and Elvish, and she'd had the unpleasant honor to become acquainted with Orcish as well.

She became aware that she was in the middle of the company's procession, and beside her was a very fidgety hobbit.

"H-hello? It's Arriah, correct? Lady Arriah."

The huntress gave a nod. "And yet I do not know your name."

"O-oh, yes, of course, it's Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

"Hmm. Well, Master Baggins, pleased to make your acquaintance."

The hobbit fidgeted and Arriah could practically smell the awkward tension bubbling in the air.

"Tell me, Master Baggins, hobbit's are rather fond of gardening, yes?"

"Oh, yes, you see-"

_Ahh, he reminds me of a child, talking fondly of their favorite toy of book. _

The huntress couldn't help but smile as the hobbit continued on.

Her unexpected journey had begun.

* * *

So? Is it interesting? Is it? R&amp;R!


	3. Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur

Chapter 2 has arrived! You excited?

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

Arriah was silent, listening to the idle chatter of the dwarves. Many spoke of Erebor. Other's just participated in friendly chatter, laughing every once in a while.

She'd been staying relatively close to Gandalf and Bilbo. Enjoying the company of both the wizard and the hobbit. The dwarves made no move to engage her in conversation, to which she was slightly grateful. And it would seem that some of them had grown used to her presence, or were just simply good at ignoring her.

"Lady Arriah."

The huntress jumped slightly and stiffened. "Master...Dwarf?"

A chuckle. "Aye, lass. Balin, at you service."

Arriah gave a small smile and a nod, relaxing her shoulders.

"It was you who spoke out earlier."

"Aye, I did."

Arriah was quiet, using all her senses and sorting things into her memory. He smelled of wet pine, parchment, and leather with a hint of sword oil. His voice was kind but hoarse, just like before.

"Why?"

"Well, lass, you certainly look able. And if Gandalf trusts you... By the way, _are_ you familiar with the weapons you carry?"

Arriah nodded. "I hunt with my bow mostly, but am no stranger to using it in battle, though I find it a bit of a disadvantage against hammer's and swords. Generally I fight with my twin blades. But I also carry an array of hunting and throwing knives."

Balin chuckled. "I'm sure our resident archer, young Kili, would disagree about the bow being a disadvantage."

Arriah smiled and remained quiet.

"Tis true though, you are in fact very knowledgeable with the wild's, then?"

Arriah nodded. "I was not born blind. I used to travel a lot. I know every rock and stone of Middle Earth."

This seemed to please the dwarf as he remained silent for the rest of the ride.

"We camp here!"

Arriah stopped her pony and let her senses loose. They were within the forest still, probably a large clearing. She could hear a stream, not too far off. A pair of robins nested in a tree above her. Wind blew towards her, carrying a boggy scent. They must be close to the Midgewater Marshes. They'd probably happen upon them in a day or two. N_ot if I have anything to say about it though, I have to prove myself. _

Slowly she slid off her pony and began to pet her neck. "Chena."

The pony gave an winnie and a snort. Arriah smiled and then sighed.

"Ah, don't ya' worry, lass, I'll help ya', if ya' need."

Arriah turned and took in the new dwarven scent. Wood. Scented and not. Tobacco and salt. And interesting mix, it wasn't unpleasant, at least.

"Bofur, at yer' service."

Arriah smiled. "Thank you, Master Bofur."

The dwarf approached her slowly and she could hear straps and ropes being fiddled with. "Ahh, and don't be afraid to ask of the service of my brother or cousin either, lass. I'll introduce you to them in a moment."

Arriah nodded. "Your kind, Master Bofur, thank you."

She assumed the dwarf had nodded because he stammered out a 'not a problem' after a moment.

"Here, lass, your pack."

She reached up until she felt the soft leather of her pack and slowly pulled it from the dwarf's grasp. "Thank you."

The dwarf in front of her moved behind her and placed a hand gently on her back and pushed her forward. "Here, a log to yer' right, ya' can sit there."

Arriah nodded and kicked the log with her foot before turning and slowly sitting. "Thank you, Master Dwarf."

His footsteps signaled his departure and she sighed, slumping her shoulders and leaning forward slightly. A moment later she became aware of Gandalf sitting down beside her.

"Tired?"

"No. Just..."

"Hungry?"

She looked up and became aware of three dwarves in front of her. Bofur, and two others.

"...Yes."

A calloused hand was placed on her and raised to feel a wooden bowl. She raised her other hand and took the bowl, lowering it to her lap slowly.

"Thank you."

"Bombur, at yer' service."

She took in this dwarves scent slowly. Sausage, root, herb, burnt cloth, cooking oil, and rust.

She gave a small smile and nodded slightly. A grunt form the right.

"Oh, yes. And Bifur, he only speaks Khuzdal."

Arriah nodded again. Sword oil. Dirt, ginger, and pine. "A pleasure. And thank you again."

Bifur, she assumed, left first and was followed by Bombur and the Bofur.

"Well, it seems as though you'll be well taken care of."

Arriah nodded and ran her finger along the edge of the bowl until it was interrupted by the spoon. She grabbed the handle and slowly stirred the stew.

"I hate eating in front of people."

Gandalf gave a chuckle."My dear, now is hardly the time to become self conscious. Besides, these are dwarves, right now manners are the last thing o their minds."

Arriah nodded and smiled. She raised the spoon slightly. "What's in it?"

"Ah, rabbit I believe, and some rutabaga, carrots and beans. A hardy stew."

Arriah sighed and raised the spoon to her lips, sipping the broth. "It's good."

Gandalf chuckled. "Indeed."

Arriah ate her stew slowly and found that the bowl and spoon were gently taken from her the moment she was done. Bombur had taken it, she thought. She had recognized the calloused hands before his scent.

"Gandalf. Smaug..." She spoke in a hushed tone.

The wizard huffed and replied quietly as well. "Yes, I know. You'll be fine. Dwarves can be fiercely loyal. Once the rest get used to you it is my belief that they will fight with you and defend you with out hesitation. Give it some time."

Arriah nodded and stayed silent, un-moving for quite some time.

"Lady Arriah, will you not sleep?"

Ah, Bilbo, he'd seemed to develop some sort of need to mother her. Made sense, she was blind after all.

"No, Master Baggins. My thaught's will not allow me to sleep tonight."

"Oh, well, uhm...yes, goodnight."

The huntress gave a small smile. "Goodnight, Bilbo."

* * *

So, that's it for now. Until next time! R&amp;R!


	4. Naive Dwarf's

Alright, chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

True to her word Arriah had not slept at all. So when morning came she was already awake and alert. Bifur had helped her with her pony this time. Only giving slight grunts and gently nudging her to and fro.

Now she rode silently along a dwarf that she was unfamiliar with. He smelled of pine, and fresh rain. Mixed in was the scent of sword oil and leather. She found it very pleasing. What she did not find pleasing was the scent that the wind was bringing to her. And it was getting stronger and stronger.

Arriah shook her head. _I should say something. Many have died in the marshes that block our path. Our ponies will get stuck, so will we. We will either drown, starve to death, or be slowly eaten by the crows as we are baked by the sun. Heh, how fortunate for me. Save myself from all the awkwardness going around today._

Arriah sighed. "We shouldn't continue this way."

She had the dwarf's attention. She could feel his gaze. She bet his eyes were blue. Blue or green.

"We should veer South. If we continue this way then we'll all end up stuck in the fly infested Midgewater Marshes. Many travelers die there."

She was unsure if the dwarf had heard her until the reins of his pony snapped and the pony cantered towards the front of the company. She was riding alone again. She closed her eyes and listened to the forest, trying her best to block out the marshes scent.

"Lady Arriah?"

She turned her head to the right and gave a small smile. "Bofur?"

"Aye."

Silence.

"The lad, Fili, looked like he was in a hurry, anything wrong?"

Arriah blinked. _Fili, so that's his name. _

"I just suggested we changed course, he left some time ago, so I'm not sure if Thorin's going to listen or not."

Bofur let out an 'ah' in acknowledgement.

"Stop!"

Arriah looked forward.

"We change course. Woman, you will lead us around the marshes."

The huntress 'tsk'ed' and grumbled. "A please would be nice. And I have a name you know."

She urged her pony forward until she stopped her beside Gandalf's horse.

"Well? Lead on."

Arriah huffed and urged Briar forward, grumbling 'as you wish' as she passed the dark haired dwarf. She veered her pony to the left and kept her at a moderate pace, though she wished that she could just race away from the marshes' horrible scent.

She led the company around the marshes quickly. Taking easy trails, and avoiding any large openings that would be slightly marshy. Arriah continued to lead till they reached the Weathertop, then Thorin took the lead again, only giving Arriah a grumble, which Arriah assumed was some sort of thank you.

They stopped later that day, as the sun was beginning to set, and made camp on a rocky ledge. A fire was lit and everyone slowly situated themselves around it. Soup was passed around, and again she found the calloused hands of Bombur gently giving her a bowl of stew.

Fili and Kili were set up to take the first watch. They were brothers, she had learned. Thorin's nephews, actually. Kili the younger, and Fili his elder. Kili smelt strongly of wood and leather, more so than his brother. And that was it. Just wood and leather. Not unusual, considering she'd once met a man who smelled only of mushrooms. That had not been pleasant.

She ate her stew slowly, savoring the spice's that she was sure would run out eventually. When she had finished the bowl was once again gently taken from her and she sat back against the rock, shifting to get comfortable.

A shrill cry broke through the silence of the company and suddenly everyone who was awake was alert. _Orcs._

"W-what was that?"

"Orc's." Kili, she thought, had replied.

"Throat-cutters. They'll be dozens out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili this time. She narrowed her eyes.

"They attack in the wee small hours of the night. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lot's of blood."

Arriah rolled her eyes as the dwarf prince's chuckled at what she assumed to be Bilbo's reaction.

"You think that's funny?"

_Oh, his royal stick-up-his-ass highness come to the little hobbit's rescue, eh?_

"You think a night raid by orc's is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it."

Arriah snorted, hoping that the two had the decency to at least look guilty.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

_Harsh. Necessary, but h__arsh._

"Don't mind him laddie-"

_Ah, the ever wise Balin has come to ease the pain. What should I expect, some epic and tragic back story? Time for a history lesson._

"-Thorin has more cause than most, to hate orc's."

_Ugh, hate it when I'm right._

"After the dragon took the lonely mountain, king Thror, tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orc's. Led by the most vile of all their race. Azog, The Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin."

_Dramatic pause for effect._

"He began...by be-heading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner of killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when, I saw him."

Arriah assumed that he had glanced over at Thorin.

"A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog The Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orc's back. Our enemy had been defeated."

Arriah lowered her head. She knew what came next.

"But there was no feast, nor song that night. For our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."

_Hate orc's..._

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call king."

There was a shuffle of feet and she assumed it was the sleeping part of the company moving to stand. There was a long silence.

"The Pale Orc?"

"He slunk back to the hole once he came. That _filth_, died of his wounds long ago."

Arriah blinked. _Uhh, no he didn't. _

She looked over to where she thought Gandalf was sitting and the slight tap of his fingers against rock told her that he was thinking the same as her.

Arriah sighed and slumped back against the rock. "You're quite the story teller, Master Balin. The whole company woke just to hear your tale."

The old dwarf gave a chuckle. "Indeed."

Arriah gave a soft smile and closed her eyes, listening to the fire snap and pop. She didn't dream that night.

* * *

Okay, chapter 3! R&amp;R!


	5. A Wager Of Rain

Okay, time for chapter 4!

Disclaimer: hawtphoenix no own, you no sue

* * *

Arriah rode silently along side Gandalf, near the middle of the group, she thought. Bofur and Bombur were somewhere behind her and she's sure that the two directly in front of her and Gandalf are Fili and Kili.

She raised her head towards the sky and breathed in deeply.

"It'll rain today. Soon, I'd wager."

Arriah smiled at the wizards quiet grumble and lowered her head again. _Some rain will be nice._

"Lady Arriah?"

Said red-head tugged gently on Briar's reins and turned to glance behind her.

"Master Baggins. What can I do for you?"

"Ah, I just wanted to ask, did you say that it was to rain?"

Arriah nodded.

"But there are no clouds. It is quite sunny, and quiet warm out."

Arriah shrugged. Urging Briar to keep pace with Bilbo's own pony. Or at least, the pony beside her.

"Well, I think it'll rain. What about you, Master Bofur? Do you doubt me so, like this hobbit here?"

The was a chuckle from behind her. _Ah, it _was_ Bofur...I'm getting pretty good at this._

"Aye, lass. I must agree with our burglar. It is too sunny a day to rain!"

Arriah smirked. "Then how about a wager?"

Silence.

"I'll take that."

Arriah blinked. _From ahead. Fili, I think._

"Yes, then if you think it shall not rain, brother, then I wager it will."

Arriah gave a small smile. "Ah, well, Master Kili, you wont be disappointed when your pocket becomes heavier."

There was a bark of laughter from in front of her. "Then it's settled. My brother and Master Bofur do not believe it will rain, and you and I do. What will we bet? Ten coins?"

Arriah gave a nod and words of agreement rose from Bofur and Fili. "Oin! Handle the coins for us, will you?"

"Aye, laddie, toss 'em over."

Two bag's of coins flew past her head and registered a third being thrown from behind her. She let the reins fall to her lap and untied her pack of coins from the belt loop of her pants and tossed the bag of coins up into the air once before catching it.

"Uhhm..."

"Oh!"

The was a quick jerk of reins and then she registered Kili's scent beside her.

"Here."

She switched the bag of coins to her other hand and it was gently taken from her. The rustling of coins told her that Kili had thrown the sack to Oin.

"There we go."

She felt the young dwarf lean closer to her.

"You're sure it'll rain? I couldn't stand to loose to my brother."

Arriah smiled. "I'm certain. We won't loose."

She wasn't sure if the dwarf beside her was smiling or not, but she liked to think that he was.

"We haven't spoken before."

Arriah shrugged, finding Briar's reins again.

"Perhaps we've just had noting to speak about."

There was a hum in reply from her right.

"We'll reach the river tomorrow."

Arriah nodded. "Do you think Thorin'll have me stay?"

"I do."

Arriah huffed. "Thanks for the confidence boost."

"Anytime."

Brown. She bet his eyes were brown.

"Oh, really?"

"Well, when ever I can."

Arriah smiled.

"So how does a dwarf such as yourself get wrapped up in such a quest as this?"

"Eavesdropping."

Arriah let out a quiet giggle. "Ah, so your a bit of a trouble maker then?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

Arriah had greatly enjoyed her time talking with Kili. He certainly had a way with his words. He had spoken of his home in the mountains, telling her of his mother and some about his -blonde she'd learned- brother. He was quite the trouble maker.

'Reckless' is what he'd said his mother had called him.

Arriah inhaled the scent of rain. It was thicker than before, and the dwarves must be smelling it too. Dark clouds had snaked their way across the sky, blocking out the sun.

Bofur rode beside her now, and she couldn't help but smile everytime he sighed.

"Should'a listened to ya lass. It's going to start coming down any moment now."

As soon as the dwarf had said that the rain started. First in a small drizzle, then a steady downpour.

"Oin! Come on, pay up!"

"Alright laddie, hold on."

Four bags of coins flew past her. There was a clinking of coins before her hand was pulled form Briar's reins and her leather sack placed in it.

"Twenty coins, just for you."

"Thank you Kili."

He'd insisted earlier that she drop the 'Master' when speaking to him. She could only oblige.

"Heh. Well brother, it's raining."

"Yes, Kili, I see that."

"That means that you lost our bet as well."

And Kili was gone and Arriah was left with Bofur.

"Here, Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

_Wouldn't mind that. Rain's nice, but not when you're getting soaked. _

"It is raining Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done."

_Heh, put in you place by an old man in a pointy hat._

"If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard."

_Oh, that's right. There are four others besdies Gandalf. Uhh, the two blue's, the white, and the brown, I think. Yeah, Radagast, always smells of mushrooms. _

"Are there any?"

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

Arriah smiled. _Ah, Bilbo, ever inquisitive. _

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue's...you know I've quite forgotten their names."

Arriah smirked. "Yet there are only five Gandalf. Perhaps your greyness is finally catching up to you."

A few chuckles erupted around her and she was sure Gandalf was giving her a look.

"And who is the fifth?"

"That would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?"

_Oh, Bilbo and I are on a roll._

"I think he is a very great wizard. In his own way. He's a gentle soul, who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too, for evil will always look to find a foothold in this world."

Arriah inwardly nodded at the wizards words. She knew all about evil.

* * *

So, chapter 4, and already working on 5! R&amp;R!


	6. Troll Scent

Chapter 5 has arrived!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

Arriah held Briar's reins tightly as they began to climb up a slight incline. It was dangerous because she could not see, but she trusted Briar.

"We camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stick with them. Oin, Gloin."

Arriah slid off of Briars saddle and took the reins in her hand. Leading Briar to where she scented Bofur.

"Aye?"

"Get a fire going."

"Right you are."

Arriah stood silently before the reins were taken from her and her pack handed to her.

"There you go, lass."

"Thank you, Bofur."

Arriah turned and headed in the direction that she'd scented Gandalf in.

"A farmer and his family used to live here..."

Arriah raised an eyebrow. "This is a house then? Smells of burnt wood and flesh."

Gandalf grumbled. "What else."

Arriah glanced suspiciously in Gandalfs direction.

"Troll."

"I thought as much."

Arriah kicked at the ground with her feet.

"I think it would be wiser to move on."

Thorin was approaching.

"We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already, I will _not_ go near that place."

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

Arriah became aware of how close Throin was to her now.

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we can not read, Lord Elrond could help us."

Arriah gave a slight nod. _I know Elrond, his help on this quest would be invaluable. But his royal stick-up-his-ass highness is too prideful to go to him. What does he have against Elves anyway?_

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orc's plunder Moria. Desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key so you could hold onto the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep."

Arriah let out a breath and snuck around the arguing wizard and dwarf, stubbing her toe on a rock in the process.

"Everything all right? Gandalf, where are you going?!"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense, besides Arriah."

"And who's that?"

"Myself, Master Baggins."

Arriah listened to the wizard storm off.

"Come on Bombur, we're hungry."

Arriah couldn't agree more. Moving towards the heat of the small fire Oin and Gloin had cooked up she breathed in deeply. _Troll, troll everywhere. It's disgusting. Need to be alert._

Night came quickly, and Arriah found herself sitting on a log sipping at a rather brothy stew.

"Been gone a long time."

"Who?"

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard, he does as he chooses. Here, do us a favour, take this to the lads."

Arriah sipped at the broth.

"Stop it, you've had plenty."

She smiled at the sound of Bombur's protests. Suddenly the fresh scent of troll was blown towards her by the wind and she frowned.

"Here, Bombur, have my share. Not hungry tonight."

"Oh, thank you lass."

And the bowl was taken from her. She stood and turned to her right, were Ori was sitting.

"Ori, do me a favor and watch my pack, will you?"

Silence.

"Oh-oh, yes."

Arriah smiled and nodded. Moving forwards she carefully navigated the camp and pushed into the trees. _After the ponies, maybe._

She could feel the vibrations of the troll walking, and could almost smell it's breath. It was coming closer, where were Fili and Kili? Backing up against a tree she lowered herself to the ground and brought her knees to her chest.

Everything was quiet and still. No birds chirped, no bushes rustled. Then something large slammed into the ground beside her. Moving her hand to cover her mouth she held her breath. She listened quietly as two ponies cried in protest, as the were likely being taken by the troll. She could smell it breath. Hot and acidic. She gagged.

Slowly the footsteps faded and she lowered her hand. Suddenly she became aware of three people approaching. She sniffed._Bilbo, Kili, and Fili._

"Arriah?"

"Shh...and go away, this is my hiding spot."

"...No."

"What?"

"He's got Mertyl and Minty. I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something."

Silence.

"Yes, you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small they'll never see you. It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you."

Arriah narrowed her eyes.

"If you run into trouble hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl."

Suddenly she hand was grabbed and she was dragged up. She was being led quickly through the forest.

"You've sent him to die."

It was Fili who had grabbed her. Kili's hands felt different than these ones.

"Maybe...no, now we just get the company, and we'll all go to back him up."

Arriah sighed in annoyance.

"What were you two doing anyway? How could you not have noticed a large troll terrorizing the ponies and kicking over trees?"

"Uhm, best not talk about it."

Arriah huffed and stumbled out of the trees. Her hand still held tightly by Fili's.

"Trolls. They've gotten four of the ponies."

A collective shout was heard from the company.

"What about Bilbo? I sent him to ya' two with some soup? Where is he?"

Arriah cleared his throat. "Digging his own grave. He went after the ponies. He wouldn't stop, something about bonding with his pony Mertyl."

_What am I saying? Why am I covering for these two...eh, they'll owe me one._

"This true?"

"Yes, uncle."

"We have to hurry."

"To arms!"

The camp was suddenly in a tizzy. There was a clanging and scraping of metal and cloth. Boots thudded the ground. The sound was a little overwhelming and she squeezed the hand that was holding hers.

_Ahh, oops. _

Slowly she took her hand from Fili's grasp and followed Ori's scent.

"Ori, my pack-"

"No."

Arriah turned sharply. It seemed as though the whole company had frozen.

"What?"

"I said no. You're blind. What help will you be?"

Arriah narrowed her gaze.

"Plenty. You think I carry around my swords for show?"

"No, you stay, if you really wish to prove your battle skills you may do so later, but not in the heat of battle. Not all here are experienced or seasoned fighters, they will be distracted by you."

Arriah didn't budge.

"Fine." She spat out. "But when you're all hanging over the trolls fire, who do you think will come and save you?"

She turned on her heel and walked. No particular destination in mind, but she inwardly smiled as she was nudged slightly to one side or the other, she guessed it was the dwarves keeping her from tripping and getting a mouth full of dirt.

She sighed and sat down on the ground. _I'll go and save them in a bit._

* * *

So, it's troll time! See you next chapter! R&amp;R!


	7. More Troll Scent

Troll time!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

Arriah sat cross legged on the ground, her arms crossed.

"Prove yourself, but later. You're a distraction Arriah, a distraction. What!? What's so distracting? My breasts? Unlikely, but seriously, I've fought trolls before, and obviously I won."

She huffed.

"Dwarves. All brawn and no brain. Especially those princes, stealing my hiding spot and sending Bilbo to his death. I hope they get eaten first..."

She uncrossed her arms and clenched and un-clenched the hand that Fili had held into a fist.

"Although, my complaining isn't going to get me anywhere."

Being blind had forced her to make may hard decisions, including whether or not she would ever risk love again.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm a woman and he's a man. That's simply it. Just sexual needs or something."

She glared at what ever was in front of her.

"I bet he's not to bad looking though."

She threw her hands up in the air.

"Why me?"

And stood. She marched into camp and felt around for her pack.

"Ahh, here it is."

She wouldn't want her swords in this situation, so her bow would do. Grabbing her bow and arrow filled quiver she quickly strapped on her quiver and marched in the direction of yelling dwarves and crackling fire.

* * *

She crouched low to the ground. not being able to see where her companions were put her at a disadvantage, but she could smell, hear, and feel the trolls. _There's three of them, by the Valar, if I survive I better get a medal. _

Slowly she made her way around what she assumed to be a clearing. The stench of troll invaded her senses, and she fought to not gag again. The yells and protests of the dwarves rang in her ears. She stopped quickly and notched an arrow, ready to fire at any second.

She was still, feeling for the vibrations that the trolls made in the ground. The first troll was directly across from her, on the other side of he clearing. The second troll was by what she thought to be the fire, if the heat coming from it was anything to go on.

She honed in on the third troll, marking it as her target. Without missing a beat she pulled back the string of her bow till it was taut and fired. Quickly she crashed to the ground and was still.

"Ahhhh! I've been shot! Something's shot me!"

"There's more of 'em!"

"Hush. Keep cooking 'em, I'll go 'ave a look around."

Arriah calmed her rapid breathing as best she could and began to slowly crawl away. She'd scented Thorin not to long ago, so she headed there, stopping every once in a while for extra measure.

"There's nothing 'ere! Must have been some large bug."

Arriah snorted. She was close to Thorin now. His scent was strong, mixed with some sort of cloth scent.

"Thorin." She whispered.

"Thorin."

Silence.

"Arriah."

She smirked at his stressed tone.

"Listen, I'll tell you I told you so later, alright. But right now I'll give you a knife, can you take it?"

"Yes."

She reached down and pulled a knife from it's sheath, which was always tucked inside her boot.

"Do not loose this. It's all that I have left of my mother. Tell me where to put it."

A huff came from Thorin as he shifted.

"Extend your arm out fully. Yes, now to the right. More. More. There, drop it."

Arriah did as she was told and pulled her arm back.

"I'll keep them distracted. Free yourself, and any of the others if you can."

She began to crawl away.

"And don't just attack the second you're free. We have to play this out."

All she got in response was a grunt and she was gone. Crawling around what she assumed to be some sort of rock formation she jumped up into a crouching position and readied her bow again. Honing in on one of the trolls she fired again and dropped to the ground.

"Ow! Again! I got shot again!"

"Will you stop it? Bert already went and looked! There's nothing!"

Arriah smirked and continued around. She had to carefully bide her time. Stall till sunrise, which she hoped would be soon. Maybe one of the others would catch on. She came upon a large rock and leaned against it.

"One, two-"

She spun to the side and quickly shot another arrow.

"Ow!"

"See! See!"

"Quiet Tom."

Arriah quickly spun back and fell against the rock.

"Get me the seasonings! Some sage will do."

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're half wits!"

"Half-wits? What does that make us?"

Arriah sighed. _Dwarves._

"I meant with the uh, with the seasoning."

"What about the _seasoning_?"

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

Arriah smiled. _Way to go Bilbo. _

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up. Let the, uh, flurbaburburglar hobbit talk."

"I, ah, ah, the secret, to cooking them is-um..."

"Yes? Come on."

"It's-uh."

"Come on, tell us the secret."

"Yes, I telling you, the secret is...to skin them first!"

Cries of protest rose from the dwarves.

"Arriah, my dear."

The red-head looked up.

"Gandalf."

"Yes, my dear, I am here. Are you alright?"

"Not missing any arms, only arrows."

"Ah, well that's good then. I see Bilbo caught on to your play on time."

"Yes, I gave Thorin a knife, but I don't know if he's put it to good use yet."

"Ah, I see, well there's no time like the present to jump in and save the day, eh?"

Arriah smiled.

"Now, just stay where you are and let me handle the rest."

Arriah leaned against the rock and let out a quick breath.

"The dawn will take you all!"

And suddenly the rock behind her trembled and she jumped up.

"Gandalf! When you said you'd take care of it I didn't know you meant that you were to be moving mountains!"

A chuckle came from the grey clad wizard.

"Sorry about that, my dear."

He was in front of her now.

"Come. The others have already begun to escape their binds."

Arriah nodded and allowed Gandalf to lead her into the clearing. Arriah stood alone as Gandalf left to poke around at the stone trolls.

"Lady Arriah."

She turned. "Fili. Are you alright?"

"Yes, no thanks to you, I imagine. This is your knife, isn't it?"

"Well I wouldn't know, I can't exactly see it."

The dwarf let out a small laugh and guided her hand to the hilt of her knife.

"It's a fine knife."

Arriah crouched down to sheath the small knife before standing again.

"Yes, it was my mothers. And before it was her's it was her mothers. And so on and so on. It is very old."

"Well, it certainly came in handy breaking out of those sacks."

"Excuse you?"

"Uhm, it came in ha-"

"No, they put you in sacks? That would have been some valuable information! Why didn't Thorin tell me?"

The dwarf sighed.

"Oh, yes, well, I haven't the slightest idea."

Arriah huffed. "Hey, Thorin!"

"Yes?"

She jumped and turned to her left, glaring in the direction the voice had come. She took a deep breath and smirked. "I told you so."

Thorin gave a grunt in response. "Fili, take Kili and look for the troll's cave."

"Alright, Kili-"

She pointed to her left. "It's that way."

Silence.

"In case you were wondering."

...

"What?"

...

Arriah huffed and crossed her arms.

"Show them."

Arriah sighed.

"Would it kill you to say please?"

"Now."

She turned and headed for her left, following the stench of troll. Two set's of footsteps quickly followed her.

"How do you know it's this way?"

"I can smell it."

"Oh."

Arriah shrugged and veered slightly to her right, before tripping over a rock. Luckily, she was caught. Two arms wrapped around her middle and she was steadied back onto her feet. The arms retreated.

"I hate rocks."

And she continued on, with more vigor than before. The scent became stronger, infact, now it was so overwhelming strong that she had to cover her nose as she continued. She took another step and fell forward. Once again she was saved by a pair of strong arms, only this time they retreated slower.

"You've stepped down into the cave."

Fili. _Thank the Valar for Fili. He must have some sort of sixth sense that can tell when I'm about to plummet to my doom._

"Yes, well, here it is, in all it's smelly glory."

"Ah, I see that."

Arriah rolled her eyes. "Really, cause I don't. Look as bad as it smells?"

"Yep." Kili popped the 'p'.

"Gee, you've just painted a picture for me."

"I don't know how that would've helped. Considering you couldn't see that either."

Fili snickered from behind her. She elbowed him. Well, she hit something, and the following 'oof' made her smile deviously.

"Anyways, I'll go and grab the rest of the company. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

Arriah rolled her eyes as Kili walked away.

"Please, killing a lion would be easier."

Fili scoffed.

Silence.

"A lion? I've only read about those..."

_Ah, small talk, my worst enemy. _

"I've seen one before."

"Truly!?"

"Yes. It was male. Big as they come, with a golden mane of hair and bright blue eyes. It's is one of my favorite memories."

"...Form when you could still see?"

"Yes, I traveled a lot before. All over Middle Earth, in search of knowledge and adventure. Elves, dwarves, even dragons. That was one incredible encounter, and makes for a great story."

"Oh? Then, I must hear of this. Do tell?"

Arriah shook her head.

"Not now, later. But I have lot's of stories."

"I would love to hear them."

"Really? I might bore you."

"With tales filled with lions and dragons? I think not."

Arriah smiled. "Indeed."

"Fili!"

_And the company arrives. _

* * *

So, that was that. What did you think? R&amp;R!


	8. Yearly Cardio

So, it's time for Arriah to get in some cardio.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

Arriah sat on a rock just to the left of the cave, the stench leaving her dizzy enough that she'd had to sit down. The rest of the company were either inside the cave plundering it's riches or packing up camp. Ori had brought her pack earlier, as well as her two swords, and she was grateful to feel their weight again.

"Bilbo!"

"Huh?"

"Here, this is about your size."

Arriah assumed it was some sort of weapon.

"I can't take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orc's or goblins are near by."

Ah. _A fine blade it must be, too._

"Uh, ah, I have never used a sword in my life."

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

A loud noise from the trees broke Arriah away from Bilbo and Gandalf's conversation and she stood, alert and stiff.

"Something's coming!"

_Thank you for that information, Thorin, I wouldn't have guessed._

"Stay together. Hurry now! Arm your selves!"

Arriah's hand was grabbed and she was pulled along. _Thanks, Bofur. _

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

She sniffed the air as Bofur dropped her hand. _Rabbit, bird poo, and mushroom... Must be Radagast._

"Radagast...Radagast the Brown."

Arriah sighed and relaxed.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf- oh, Arriah! My dear, is that you?"

Arriah stepped to stand beside Gandalf. Or at least, she was pretty sure it was him.

"Yes Radagast, it is me. Now tell us, what are you doing here?"

"Oh- something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"...Yes?"

...

"Just give me a minute...Oh, I had the thought, now I've lost it. It was right there, on the tip of my tongue."

Arriah raised an eyebrow. Radagast's voice changed as he spoke next.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all, it's just a silly little...stick insect!"

Arriah sighed.

"Come Radagast, we'll speak over here. Arriah you stay."

The huntress gave a nod and listened as the two wizards walked away.

"Am I the only one who noticed the bird poo? I wasn't right?"

Arriah giggled and turned towards Kili's voice.

"Don't worry, he's been keeping birds in that old hat of his for many, many years."

"Ah, nice to know."

Arriah shrugged and turned, listening in on Gandalf and Radagast's conversation.

"Now, a Necromancer, are you sure?"

Arriah's eyes widened. There was a rustle of cloth.

"That is not from the world of the living."

Arriah narrowed her gaze before turning and facing the wind. She was not liking the scent that was being blown towards her. There was a muffled sort of howl and everyone was alert.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf!"

Snapping twigs and growls came from behind her. Her eyes widened as warg scent washed over her. The beginnings of a growl began to build in her chest as she turned to face the beast. But an attack never came, instead the was a 'shing' of metal, and a whimper. She turned to her right.

"There's another! Thorin, behind you!"

There were yells and swords sliced through the air.

"Warg scouts, which means an orc pack is not far behind."

"Orc pack?"

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell?!"

"No one, I swear! What in Durins name is going on?

"You are being hunted."

Arriah's hand fell the the hilt of the sword that rested at her hip. The other was strapped to her back.

"We have to get out of here."

"We can't! The ponies, they've bolted!"

Arriah breathed out deeply, trying to calm herself.

"I'll draw them off."

"These are Gundabad wargs, they'll out run you."

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

_Radagast seems confident. I wonder what Rhosgobel rabbits taste like?_

Suddenly her hand was grabbed and she was running, being led by her instincts and trust in the dwarves. _Fili, you should know, the quickest way to my heart is food, not making me run.__  
_

"Come on."

It was all stop and go. On way, then the next. The company was quiet, save for heavy breaths and the clanking of packs and gear.

"Stay together."

"Move!"

They continued to run, Arriah stumbling every once in a while.

"Ori, no!"

They had stopped again.

"Get back!"

Fili led her forward again.

"Come on, quick!"

_Don't rush me, Gandalf. Never rush a woman._

Arriah barely registered a 'where are you leading us?' from behind her as Fili led her on. Suddenly the red-head was pulled to the side and pushed up against a rock. Fili leaned in and whispered.

"Warg. On the rocks above us. Don't move."

She manage a nod. They were close, very close, and she could feel his hot breath on her ear.

She listened to the warg above her sniff and growl.

_Ell to en, sae wolf, __sho cosen ma di__. Do not hide, little wolf, I know you're there._

Arriah winced at the harsh way the warg spoke Maywae. There was a shuffle of feet and the sound of an arrow whizzing through the air. The warg cried out and Arriah figured that it had fallen from the rocks, given the loud thump she'd just heard.

She was pulled from the rock and pushed back. The sound of metal cutting down the warg and its rider rang through the air and buzzed in Arriah's ears.

"Move! Run!"

And she was being pulled along again. Faster this time. Warg howls resounded through the air sending shivers through Arriah's body.

"There they are!"

"This way, quickly!"

_Running, again. Well, I guess this'll count as my yearly cardio._

"There's more coming!"

_Thanks for telling me, Kili. _Arriah sniffed at the air. They were everywhere.

"Kili! Shoot them!"

_Lotta' pressure for one guy._

"Were surrounded!"

Fili held Arriah's hand tightly, his sword occupying his other hand.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine."

Arriah took what she assumed were to be encouraging words and reached for her own blade. Pulling it from it's sheath with a 'shing' she let go of Fili's hand.

"Arriah-"

"Just stay close!"

She was no stranger to fighting wargs. _This would be an easier task to complete if I was in my other form...but now's not the right time.__  
_

"Where's Gandalf?"

"He's abandoned us!"

Arriah furrowed her brows. _No, he's still here, his scent it to strong for someone who's _abandoned_ us. _

"Hold your ground!"

Arriah backed up, bumping into whom she assumed was Fili.

"This way, you fools!"

"Bofur!"

Her hand was grabbed and she was led away. Bofur's grip was firm, he wasn't going to let her go.

"Sheath your blade."

As soon as she did arms wrapped around her, her feet were kicked out from under her and she was practically laying on top of Bofur as he slid down...something. At least that's what it had felt like.

She stood the moment he released her.

"You alright lass?"

Arriah nodded. "Where are we?"

"A cave."

Arriah nodded again, listening to the sounds of the battle above her. She would only admit it later, but she now turned to where she assumed the entrance to the cave was as she restlessly waited for Fili to be the next to slide down into the cave.

"Kili! Run!"

Three more slide down. _Fili._

"Fili?" She was quiet.

"I'm here."

He was in front of her. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Worried?"

Arriah scoffed. _No way I'll admit to that._

"Hardly, but if you died who would listen to my stories?"

"You haven't told me any yet."

"Oh, so it would seem... tonight then. Deal?"

"Deal."

A loud horn interrupted to two. _Ah, that's an elvish horn._

Sounds of dying orc's and wargs erupted from the cave entrance. Suddenly Arriah was pushed back, by Fili she assumed, as she heard a body tumble down into the cave.

"Elves."

"I can not see where the path way leads, do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it of course."

Fili nudged her forward.

"I think that would be wise."

She stopped. "Thank you, Fili, but I need to speak with Gandalf."

The hand on her back disappeared. "Behind you."

She nodded and waited till the dwarf was gone.

"Gandalf, are we, you know, in _that _cave?"

"To which 'that cave' do you refer?"

"The secret passage to Rivendell. Which other one would I mean? I can practically smell the elvish magic."

"Then there's your answer."

* * *

So, chapter 7, and it looks like Fili and Arriah are getting closer. R&amp;R!


	9. Of Elves And Baths And Food

So, elf time!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

Arriah walked along quietly. The path was windy and jagged, rocks jutting out here and there. She was glad to have Bilbo behind her, directing her along.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her and the roaring sound of waterfalls reached her ears.

"Here already? We make good time."

"The Valley of Imladris. I the common tongue it's know by another name."

_Can't wait for a bath._

"Rivendell."

"Here lies the last homely house, east of the sea."

Arriah took a cautions step forward.

"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakensheild."

_Yes, think of the food, and the baths. Warm baths. With soap._

"The only ill will to be found in the valley is that which you bring your self."

"You think the elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

At this point Arriah stopped listening. Fili appeared beside her.

"Have you been here before?"

Arriah smiled. "Oh, yes, many times."

"Ah..."

"They still have that annoying bridge, that's thin and has no railing?"

"Right in front of us."

"Please don't let me fall."

The dwarf beside her chuckled. "Of course, I will carry you if I must."

Arriah blinked. "Please don't."

"I was hoping for that answer."

Arriah smiled.

"If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small amount of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to myself and Arriah."

"Mhm."

She imagined Fili rolling his eyes beside her before grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"Mithrandir."

"Ah, Lindir."

Arriah leaned towards Fili.

"Hey, the elf, he a pretty boy? Brown hair, crowny thing on his head?"

"...Yes."

Arriah took her hand from Fili's and walked towards Gandalf.

"Lady Harmani, a pleasant surprise."

"Yes, it's been some time Lindir, may I go...?"

She gestured towards Rivendell.

"Yes, of course, your room is how you left it."

Arriah sighed and dashed forward, counting her steps as she ran up the stairs. She jogged through the halls, left, then right, every bit of the great city burned into her memory.

She entered a long hall and placed her hand on the wall, dragging it along and counting each door she passed.

"One, two, three...seven, eight...eleven, finally."

She felt around for the door's handle and pushed the door open. If everything was as it was the last time then the foot of her bed was in front of her. To her right a dresser and wardrobe and to her left a large door that led to a small garden surrounding a large fountain.

She breathed in deeply and smiled. She'd missed this place. There was a knock.

"Lady Harmani?"

Arriah turned and smiled. "Gwae! It's so good to see you. Well, I mean, you know..."

The elven woman gave a small laugh. "Yes, I understand."

Arriah smiled.

"Perhaps you would like a bath?"

Arriah's eye widened. "Oh, yes, please."

The elven woman glided as she walked. "I'll have your weapons cleaned and your clothes washed and repaired. I'll help you with you bath if needed, and then you'll be dressed and sent to the dining hall. That is where you dwarf companions are heading."

"Oh Gwae, I've really missed you."

And she was lead out of her room and down two halls, she remembered the way well. Gwae was taking her to a private bathing pool, the one she used most when ever she visited.

"The pool is ready. Do you need any help undressing?"

Arriah shook her head and began to undress. Removing her weapons first, then her black cloak, or at least she thought it was her black one. _I took it off the right hook. Must be the black._

Her leather travelling pants were brown she knew, and they came off after her favorite boots. Knee high and black, they were sturdy and kept her feet warm. Next was her light deer skin coat, fox fur lining the inside and puffing out of the hood. It was light but warm. Gandalf had made it for her years ago. Following the coat was a blue cotton shirt and then her binds.

She sighed and stepped forward, her hand grabbing the railing as she stepped down into the pool.

"Soap is behind you, on the ground and I'm placing two towels on the railing."

Arriah nodded and sunk into her bath as the elven maid left. She hummed in happiness and reached for the soap. She applied it generously to her hair, scrubbing vigorously. Rinsing it was another task. She ran her hands through her hair and moved froward so she could lean back and place the back of her head in the water. She took her time washing out the soap and hummed quietly to herself as she did so.

After spending some time soaking she reluctantly got out of the bath. Drying herself and wrapping the towels around her. Gwae appeared.

"I have clothes for you."

Arriah smiled. "What you got for me this time?"

"The red one."

Arriah blinked and smiled. She did not wear dresses, the only exception was a red dress that she'd discovered in Rivendell years ago.

"Will you help me with my hair too?"

"Yes."

And the elf set to work. Giving Arriah fresh binds and undergarments. The the dress was pulled over Arriah's head and smoothed out. It was sleeveless. Arriah had asked Gwae to describe it to he when she'd first worn it.

_"Bright red, like your hair. It has no sleeves, and come's with these gloves. It is trimmed silver, like stars against a Fire Moon."_

The dress was exactly like Gwae had described it. And Arriah and Gwae had had a lot of fun turning the silver gloves into finger-less one's.

Arriah was quiet as Gwae ran a brush through her hair and braided it in a fishtail braid. Well, that's what Gwae told Arriah she'd done.

Now Arriah headed towards the dining hall. _Ah, it's around here somewhere._

"Lady Harmani?"

Arriah turned. "Lord Elrond!"

"It has been quite some time. Come. You must be hungry."

Elrond led her quietly towards what she assumed was the dining hall.

"There are three steps in front of you."

Arriah walked up them slowly, not wanting to get a mouth full floor. She wanted a mouth full of food.

"Lady Arriah?"

"Mh, what?"

Silence.

"Just making sure my eyes weren't deceiving me."

"Ah, well, they're not. Tis I, Arriah."

Elrond led her forward and sat her down. She took a quiet sniff. Gandalf, Thorin, Elrond and herself sat at the table.

"Salad, with all the fixings."

Arriah smiled at Gandalf words and reached for where her fork should be. Grabbing it she stabbed the leaves on her plate a few times before shoving them in her mouth. They were fresh and she chewed them easily.

"That blade you carry, where did you get it?"

"In a troll hoard, if you would believe."

"May I?"

"Of course."

Arriah munched on her lettuce quietly, taking an occasional sip of wine.

"This is Orcist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the high elves of the west, my kin. May it serve you well."

Arriah smiled into her cup of wine. _At least Thorin's behaving himself. _

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe Hammer. Sword of the king of Gondolin. These swords were made for the Goblin wars of the First Age."

Arriah blinked. _That's an old sword._

"You said you found these in a troll hoard?"

"Yes, on the great East Road. Shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."

"And what were you doing on the great East Road?"

Arriah sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Arriah leaned against the rails of a balcony. Staring out into the vast darkness that was her world.

"That elf called you Harmani."

Fili.

"Yes, it is a name the elves gave me when I was younger. It's similar to how they call Gandalf Mithrandir."

"Ahh. Does it mean something?"

"It is a combination of two Quenyan words. 'Wolf' and 'woman'."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"A week."

"Pardon?"

"It'll be a week before Elrond will be able to read the Moon Runes on the map. Then we'll likely stay for a few more days before we head out."

"Moon Runes, eh? An easy thing to miss."

Fili was beside her now.

"I do believe we made a deal earlier."

Arriah smiled. "Truly, they are boring tales. You'll probably fall asleep."

The dwarf gave a bark of laughter. "Indeed. But I still insist, we made a deal."

Arriah sighed. "Fine."

* * *

That's actually it, but have no fear, the stories are coming up next chapter! R&amp;R!


	10. Lions, Dragons, And Apologies

Story time! Bit of a filler chapter, but, oh well.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

Fili took Arriah's hand and led her back inside. Arriah quickly took in the scent of the whole company, Gandalf included.

"It would seem that you weren't the only one waiting to hear my stories Fili."

"Yes, well, I might have said something during dinner."

Arriah gave a small smile as she felt a fire begin to warm her.

"Both tales are rather long...is there somewhere I can sit?"

"Oh!"

And she was nudged to the left slightly.

"There's a stone pillar behind you."

Arriah nodded and lowered herself to the ground, shifting to get comfortable and leaning back against the pillar.

"Tell me when to start."

There was a shuffling followed by muffled voices.

"Ready."

Arriah nodded.

"I was pretty young, I can't quite remember how young though. I'd left Harondor and was heading further South, towards Sutherland, and eventually I'd end up in Far Harad. The land there is flat and dry. Only the occasional grouping of trees and bushes gave any evidence of life. And man, was it ever lively. A large river wound it's way into my path. Animals that I'd only ever heard of in fairy tales ran around in great herds.

"Live was abundant there, even though it rained little. That part of Middle Earth is still un-mapped to this day. No one venture's there. It is a place where only the lost wander, in hopes that they will be found again, or fade into memory.

"I took up camp in a cluster of trees along the river's bank. I stayed there for many days. Watching the herds come and go. I leaned that there was some sort of schedule that the animals took too. Smaller animals and their herds usually came early in the day, and as the day progressed the animals and the herd's became bigger.

"One morning I woke to the most incredible sight. Across the river was a lion. As big as they come, it's fur was like honey, and it's mane like the sun. It's eyes were a piercing blue. Large paws, sharp teeth, and claws like razors, with a long tail that had a tuft of hair on the end of it. I'll never forget it.

"From then on, every time I woke the lion was there. Some days it would just drink and then leave, but as the days progressed the lion began to just sit and stare at me. I was captivated.

"One morning, weeks after I'd made camp at the river I woke to see the lion sitting directly in front of me. You can imagine my shock, especially when it didn't rip off my head. Instead it sat there for some time and then got up and left. So what did I do?"

Arriah smiled.

"I followed it of course. I packed up my camp and ran after it. I stayed behind it for most of the time, but as I continued to follow the lion I began to walk beside, mind you, I still kept my distance though. I followed the lion for many, many days, and before long I realized that I was back in Harondor. I was amazed and confused. Why did the lion lead me here?

"Well, when the lion turned to look at me, I got my answer. When the lion spoke it's voice was deep, and rumbled out like a roar. He said: Tei hu me, ni sona. Donr wro no hemith tin aka, hos wolf.

"Which translates to 'Here we are, young one. You are not lost any more, little wolf'. And then the lion left, but I quickly turned and asked him his name. He told me it was 'Rhaw' and left."

Arriah was silent.

"Rhaw? Like the constellation."

Arriah smiled and nodded. "Just like it."

"Incredible."

"Ah, the language the lion spoke, what was it?"

"Maywae. It is the common language of all animals. It is a language that a bird might use when speaking to a deer. I've spent many, many years learning it."

The company was silent.

"Quite a tale lass."

"Incredible. Wish I was there."

Arriah couldn't help but smile.

"And what of this other tale of yours? It's said you've met a dragon?"

_Ah, his majestic asshole has arrived._

"Yes."

Arriah shifted slightly and took a deep breath.

"About twenty years after my encounter with Rhaw I was travelling in the far north. Past Emyn Uial, in between the Ice Bay of Forochel and an abandoned Carn Dum, slightly within the Northern Wastes is a small mountain range the locals call the Genbun Mountains. As adventurous as I was back then I made for the mountains after hearing a tale of a small village that was being terrorized by a dragon.

"The village was called Genbun, named after the mountains, and they asked me to dispose of the dragon that had been stealing their cattle and terrorizing everyone. The money they offered meant little to me and I headed up the mountain.

"At the top I found a cave. Inside was unnaturally hot, and smelt overwhelmingly strange, I knew I'd hit the jackpot. I enter the cave slowly and looked around. No dragon. I ventured further in, and continued for quite some time. Warm air followed me where ever I went. Turning on way, then the other. I was then that I stopped and realized that I had not found the dragon, but it had found me."

Arriah paused for effect.

"It was behind me, and had been since I entered the cave. I turned slowly and gaped at the beast. Scales blue like sapphire's and eyes red like ruby. It stared at me for a long time, and then stepped over me and continued into the cave. And what did I do? Well, I followed it of course."

There was a slight chuckle from the company.

"I followed the dragon deep into the cave, one turn and then the next I followed it until I came upon a large cavern. A third of it taken up by a shimmering pool, the rest smooth rock. But let me tell you, being followed by a dragon wasn't my biggest surprise that day. Inside the cavern were three baby dragons. And when I say baby I mean as big as eighteen hand horses.

"The dragon was female I realized, and was only trying to feed her children. I stayed in that cave for a while. Observing the dragons. While I was there the mother dragon told me many things. Tales of her kind, passed down for generations. She taught me dragon speech, well, the basics anyway. I learned of many different types of dragons. One's that breathed ice, and others that turned their scales different colors to hide. Apparently not all dragons are gold-lusting fire breathers. it was actually quite fascinating.

"When I returned to Genbun I gave the leader of the village 500 coins and began to leave. He asked 'Why give me this?' so I replied 'Because I didn't kill the dragon'. He looked scared and asked why. I told him 'Because there were four dragons, not one.' The entire village overtook me the next day."

Arriah smiled slightly.

"They relocated by Bree, I think."

Silence followed.

"Stop that. I know you're all giving me looks. It's not exactly like I'm just going to go up to any dragon and ask it how it's day has been."

Arriah rubbed the back of her neck. "Told you I'd be a bore."

Suddenly the company was in an uproar.

"No, I've just never-"

"Incredible-"

"Lassie, twas such a fine tale-"

"You weren't a bore, trust me."

She smiled to her right, to where Fili's voice had come from.

"Uh, lass, I don't want to seem rude or anything, but how old _are_ ye'?"

Arriah blinked. "Uh...Uhm, I think..."

"Do you really not know?"

"Well, when you can no longer tell day from night keeping track of your birthday becomes rather hard."

Arriah furrowed her brows.

"My dear, you turn 83 in two days."

Arriah blinked. "You sure, Gandalf?"

"Quite."

Arriah nodded. "I'm 82 then. Why?"

"Jus' curious, lass."

Arriah shrugged and stood. "Can someone please help me navigate my way to the hall? I'm rather tired now."

"Oh, I'll-"

"I will."

Arriah blinked in the direction of Thorin's voice. A hand was placed on the small of her back and she was nudged forward.

"Those were quite the tales."

"Did you enjoy them?"

All she got was a grunt in reply.

"I feel the need to apologize. I've unnecessarily harsh and rude to you."

Arriah blinked. "Apology accepted."

They walked in silence.

"This is the hall, can you find you way from here?"

Arriah nodded and Thorin walked off. _Weird._

Arriah quickly hurried to her room and threw herself onto her bed, not bothering to change, and soon she was pulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

That's all folks! R&amp;R!


	11. Breakfast For Lunch, Dessert For Dinner

Time for some Rivendell fun!

Fun Fact! Gwae means 'wind' in Sindarin.

**Note: Mom's in the ER, so updates will be slower.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

Arriah was only a morning person when she wanted to be, and this morning was not one of those mornings.

"Lady Harmani, you've already slept through breakfast, and if you continue like this then you will sleep through lunch as well."

Arriah grumbled quietly.

"And it is my understanding that your travelling companions intend to go out into the training courtyards this afternoon to get in some exercise and training."

Arriah rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. "Don't want to."

Gwae was silent.

"Gwae~ Don't be cross."

"My Lady, I insist."

Arriah sighed and sat up, turning to face Gwae's direction.

"Why?"

"My Lord Elrond has also requested you to join him for a private dinner."

Arriah blinked. "Huh? What's that got to do with now? It's barely lunch."

"And if you continue like you are now you will sleep the day and night away into tomorrow. You've done so many times in the past."

Arriah ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Must I? Can't I sleep till tomorrow?"

"My Lady, have you forgotten again? Already?"

"What?"

"Your birthday is tomorrow. Tis why Lord Elrond requested that the dinner be held tonight."

"Aww, he's so considerate."

Arriah let out a gran and threw her legs over the side of her bed. "Slowly. I will go _very_ slowly."

"All I ask is that you at least go."

Arriah nodded and stood, allowing Gwae to help her out of her dress and into a blue and white tunic and simple black pants.

"How about your hair?"

Arriah shrugged. "Leave it down, I guess."

Gwae set to work. Gently running a brush through Arriah's hair and parting it over her shoulders.

"There, all done. I trust that you wont have a hard time finding your lunch?"

Arriah smiled and turned in what she hopped as the she-elf's direction.

"I'll be fine, thank you."

Gwae's footsteps signaled her departure and Arriah let out a sigh. _But I wanna' sleep. I'm not even hungry._

Never the less Arriah left her room, feeling her hand along the walls to guide her. The sounds and smells of lunch and the dwarfs guided her the best though.

_Right, there are some steps over here...somewhere...oh Valar, please don't let me fall._

She was in front of the dining hall now. Plates and cutlery clanked and clattered, mouths chewed and spoke happily.

_Sounds like my dwarves all right..._

Arriah stopped short. _I did not just think that._

Suddenly she became aware of a deep silence, and it felt like there were many eyes on her. Realization dawned on her and her eyes widened in horror.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Aye lassie, ya' did."

Arriah stared forward before clearing her throat and squaring her shoulders.

"Yes, well, now that you've been graced with my incredibly tactful self in the mornings, can I get some help over here? I'm pretty sure that there are some steps around here..."

There was a screech of a bench, the shuffle of feet, and a ruffle of cloth.

"My Lady."

Arriah let out an inward sigh.

"Thank you Kili."

Her hand was taken by his and he pulled her forward. "Three steps."

Arriah nodded and ascended the steps as gracefully as her hazy morning self could and allowed herself to be sat down somewhere by Kili. She sat unmoving and took a quick sniff.

_I'm in between Bofur and Fili, I think. Across is Kili, on his left, across from Fili is Bilbo and on his right, across from Bofur is...Dwalin? Yeah, Dwalin. _

"Well, good morning lass."

Arriah grunted in response. She let out a breath and raised her head. "Bilbo, the raspberry jam, if you please."

"Oh, oh, yes, uh..."

"On your right."

"Ah."

There was a clank and she could smell the jam in front of her, slightly to the right of her plate. She turned in Bofur's direction. "Bread."

There was a slight thump and she could smell the fresh bread.

"Uhm, Lady Arriah, it is lunch time. Wouldn't you like something a bit more hearty?"

Arriah narrowed her gaze, she assumed that she was glaring at her bread. "No. Haven't 'ad breakfast. Must 'ave breakfast first. Breakfast is always first."

"I see..."

Arriah continued to glare down at her plate.

"Do you intend to make the bread jam it's self with your glaring?"

"Yes."

A sigh from her right and she was pretty sure her plate was taken.

"Stop that, I'll be less of a hopeless cause when I'm more awake."

A chuckle and the slight clank of a plate. "There."

Arriah turned her head to the right, aiming an awed look at Fili.

"Someone give this dwarf a medal."

More chuckles and Arriah turned back to her plate. Miraculously she managed to finish the first piece of bread with only getting a little jam on her hand. She'd licked it off.

_Mmmhh. Raspberry. Love this stuff._

"Hungry for some actual lunch yet?"

Arriah shook her head.

"Well, you at least might want to slow down. That's your seventh piece of toast."

_Oh Bofur._

"You calling me fat?"

Her question was followed by lot's of coughing and sputtering. Arriah grinned evilly.

"Not. At. All. I was just- you said ya' were going to 'ave lunch, but if yer too full..."

Arriah let out a giggle. "I'll have lunch at dinner time."

"Then what will you have for dinner?"

"Dessert."

...

"That makes no sense."

"I'm glad you think so, Fili. I intended for it to be that way."

Arriah munched on her eighth piece of toast.

"Hey, did you hear, we plan on doing some training later on. Will you join us?"

Arriah tilted her head to the side. "Only if I get to practice my shooting on you, Kili."

There was a chuckle from across her. "Only if you'll allow me to return the favor."

Arriah grinned. "Deal."

"Woe, woe, wait, doesn't that sound a little...reckless?"

Arriah was sure Kili's grin matched her own.

"Yup".

"No need to be such a prune, Fili. Unless you wanna' join in on our little training thing?"

"I'll pass, I'm not one for archery."

Arriah faked a look of astonishment.

"What?! The great and mighty Fili, not up for a little training? Even though it is with such a weapon as a measly bow?"

A noise of protest came from Kili and Fili scoffed.

"Oh? Not going to rise to the bait? Well then-"

Arriah stood and turned and stepping over the bench she fell flat on her face.

_Ow._

"Lady Arriah!"

Arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled up.

"Are you alright?"

Arriah inhaled Fili's scent.

_Seriously__, give this guy a medal._

"Fine."

She removed herself from Fili's embrace and walked forward.

"Come Kili! We don't need grumpy old Fili to have some fun! We'll go be reckless without him!"

_Where are those stair-_

She fell again.

"Well hello again, it's been what, twenty seconds since we last talked, eh, ?"

Chuckles came from behind her.

"Seriously, woman, can't I finish my lunch?"

"No, Kili! Come on!"

Quickly the red-head jumped up and began walking forward again, this time Kili hot on her heels.

* * *

Well, that was that. Maybe another chapter tonight, but definitely tomorrow! R&amp;R!


	12. A Messy Prank

Alright, new chapter!

Update: Mom is okay. Surgery was fine. She'll be fine. Just a few more days in the hospital!

Disclaimer: Mo no own, you no sue

* * *

Arriah walked quietly, Kili trailing behind her.

_We'll show that prune. Kili and I are the _real_ dwarfs around here. Now...where are the kitchens? I think we'll need flour. Oh, or maybe we should climb up to the roof! Yes, and then dump the flour on people as they go by! Or Fili. Either one._

"Arriah, where are we going?"

_Perhaps we should get some sort of syrup too...very well, it's decided! Our main target _shall_ be Fili!_

"Were going to the kitchens, Kili. I have a diabolical plan in mind! All we need is to get to the kitchens, grab a few things, and then get up onto the roof."

"Oh, do let me in on your plans."

"Well first we go to the kitchens and get some flour and some sort of syrupy thing. Then we climb up onto the roof. There's only one way in and out of the training courtyard. We go up there, positioned just above the door way. Then, when Fili comes we dump the stuff on him!"

"Oh, and why are we targeting my brother?"

"No particular reason."

"Ah, well, I'll be happy to help."

"Great!"

* * *

Arriah and Kili stood in front of the big open doors of the kitchen, watching various elves run around, preparing this and that. Throwing spice's in one thing and pouring things into other things. At least, that's what Kili had told Arriah was happening.

"So, flour and syrupy stuff, right?"

Arriah nodded. "Yeah. I'll find the flour, you the syrup."

"Alright, try on your left. Looks like it's over there..."

Arriah nodded and walked forward before turning sharply and heading left, running her hand along the wall.

"Flour, flour, flour..."

She sniffed around. _Salt, think that's yeast...Uh...apples? Where did all the dry ingredients go?_

"Looking for something in particular, Lady Harmani?"

Arriah smiled. "Gwae!"

She tuned towards the voice. "Have any flour? Like, a giant sack of it?"

"Well, we do...but why would you need it?"

"Uhh, it's, a uh, well, heh, you see...I...need it for..."

She was pretty sure that Gwae's eyebrow was raised. Her hands were probably on her hips too.

She lowered her voice, sensing that Kili was on the other side of the kitchen.

"It's a- skin changer thing! Yeah. We like to, you know, bathe in floury water, and stuff. It's really weird, you don't want to know."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so, if I could just..."

A sigh. "How big a bag?

"Big."

A huff and a shuffle.

"Hold out your arms."

Arriah did as she was told and held out her arms, easily taking the heavy weight of the flour bag.

"Thanks, Gwae."

"Make no mention of it."

"Alright."

"No, really, make no mention of it."

Arriah grinned and turned 180 degrees and headed back for the door.

"That's a lot."

"Yeah, what did you grab?"

"Syrup. A big bucket of it. And it's super thick, like molasses."

Arriah nodded. "Okay, we need to get to the training courtyard, and fast, lunch will be ending soon."

Kili placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her forward. Left then right as they walked quickly.

"How are we going to get up on the roof?"

Arriah stopped.

"You're joking?"

"Well, I know how to get up on the roof from other places. How far are we from my room, do you think?"

* * *

Arriah sat motionless on the roof, holding tightly onto the flour and syrup, waiting for Kili to come up.

"Alright, I'm up. Let's go."

Arriah nodded and stood, holding on tightly to the flour and syrup. "Lead on."

A hand was placed on her back and she was led forward.

"Theres a bit of a step there, yeah."

"Right-right!"

"To the left a litt- watch out for the ledge!"

"By Durin's beard woman! How on earth did you manage this when you were alone?"

"Lot's of trial and error."

...

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Kili pushed her on.

"Almost there...Looks like only Dwalin and Bofur are out so far."

Arriah nodded and strained her ears.

"We have to get in position quick. The others are coming."

Kili pushed her forward a bit more.

"Okay, we're really close to the edge, so sit down slowly, and don't lean forward."

Arriah nodded and did so. She felt Kili's shoulder bump hers as he sat down too.

"Okay, I'll take the syrup."

Arriah let him take it.

"Now we wait."

...

...

...

...

"How will we know when Fili's coming?"

"I'll just know."

"Okay..."

Arriah closed her eyes and let her senses loose.

_Fili walks a certain way, I'll listen for that, and his scent is distinct. The winds blowing towards me, so I should be able to smell him too._

Both Arriah and Kili were silent.

"More are coming."

"Fili's not with them."

"Oh. But, he's the only one left. Everyone else is here now."

Arriah nodded.

"I couldn't find them, uncle!"

"Then they will miss out."

"One."

She could feel Kili shift beside her.

"Two."

She raised the open bag of flour.

"Three!"

And both she and Kili dumped their goods down below them.

"Wha-what? Ugh!"

Arriah giggled. "We get him?"

"Square on his head. Good aim."

Arriah grinned. "Why thank you."

"Arriah! Kili!"

"And now we run and hide, right?"

"Yeah. We should go."

Arriah and Kili bolted up and began running.

"Not there! Left!"

"Well, why don't you just carry me or something!?"

_Ah, should had kept my mouth shut._

And she was swept up into the dwarfs arms as he ran.

"Not what I had in mind.."

"How else was I supposed to carry you?"

"I dunno. I just didn't think that you actually would."

...

"We're so dead, aren't we?

"Only if my brother get's his hands on us."

"Ugh, we'll be in hiding for the rest of our lives."

"There is something worse."

"What?"

"The silent treatment."

"Oh, by the Valar, no!"

Kili chuckled and slowed. "This is where we came up from. Can you get down?"

"Yup."

So Kili released the blind huntress and shuffled to the side. Arriah stood on the edge of the roof...and jumped.

"Arriah!"

She landed quietly on her feet, her knees slightly bent, and then stood to her full height.

"What?"

"Are you crazy? What if you had died!? Fili would never speak to me again!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"Uhm, ah, uh, because- that is not the issue here!"

"Uh huh...Well, you coming down or what?"

"Or what...Psh. Or what, she says."

Arriah listened to Kili grumble as he climbed down.

"Where to now?"

"Uh, well, we could go chill in the gardens before supper."

"Ah, yeah, let's skip supper."

"Can't."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm having dinner with Elrond."

...

...

...

"I hate you."

Arriah grinned.

"Now I have to endure Fili's wrath, silent or not, all alone!"

"Yes, well, I have the utmost sympathy for you."

"Really, do you?"

"Only slightly."

Kili huffed and Arriah imagined him with crossed arms and the look on his face a mixture between a frown and a pout.

"Well, never the less, there's still a lot of time before supper, so- oh! I know this great place! It's so beautiful! Come on!"

* * *

So, that was that. A bit more of a fun chapter. And now we know a little more about Arriah, don't we? No questions! All will become clear soon! R&amp;R!


	13. How To Speak Grunt

So, time for chapter 12, huh?

Let's do this!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

Arriah stood quietly as Gwae helped her into a dress.

"It's a deep purple, with nice white and black accents. It looks really good on you."

Arriah smiled. "Thanks."

The re-head sighed at the feeling of a brush running through her hair.

"A braid?"

"How about a messy bun? That's just so...me."

Gwae let out a happy 'hmm' and continued to brush Arriah's hair.

"So, enjoy your _bath_?"

"Ah, yeah. It was great. Felt just like home."

The brush paused in her hair.

"What? Something wrong?"

"No, it's just, you never joke like that."

The atmosphere became somber.

"It was a long time ago. I have a new home and family now. Besides, moving forward is harder when you're dragging along your past behind you."

The brush began to move again.

"I guess so."

Gwae quickly put Arriah's hair up into a bun and stepped around to look at her.

"Beautiful, as always."

Arriah blushed. "You're not so bad looking yourself."

...

"Well, from what I remember, at least."

Gwae gave a small laugh. "It's time. I'll take you to where you will dine with Lord Elrond now."

Arriah nodded and allowed herself to be led out of her room and down many halls.

"Here we are."

Arriah nodded as she was led into a nice smelling room.

"Your seat is here. Lord Elrond will be here any moment."

Arriah listened quietly to Gwae's foot steps as they disappeared. She gave a sigh and leaned back in her chair.

_Bet Kili's having a great time right now. Glad I'm not in his situation._

Elrond's elvish scent washed over the huntress.

_Man, this guy always smells like books. It's weird. He also smells like wood shaving, sometimes like fresh cut grass too._

"Forgive me, my Lady, for some reason one of the kitchen workers must have decided to work out in the training courtyard today. Very strange."

Arriah let out a nervous laugh.

"Very strange."

Arriah shrugged. "Maybe they just wanted some fresh air."

"Or to prank someone. You never know. Tell me, how do you get up onto the roof? I've looked everywhere for the spots you climb up, but I just can't seem to find them."

Arriah grinned. "And didn't you build this place? Wow, I knew I was good, but, damn, I'm good."

"Yes, quite."

Arriah took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh of contempt.

"Well, please, dig in."

Arriah smiled and searched for her fork. Instead she came up with a spoon.

_Fork, you idiot. A fork...ah, there it is._

She sniffed._ Fish! What a surprise! _

Happily, but carefully, she took a bite.

"Mmh. Oh, so good."

The elven king across form her chuckled.

"Yes, caught just for you."

"Aww, so considerate."

Silence.

"So, you intend to continue on with the dwarves, yes?"

Arriah nodded. "Thorin hasn't kicked me out yet, but I guess we ran into some trolls before he got the chance."

"Indeed."

Arriah let out a hum.

"So, when will you be able to read the map? A few days from now, I think someone told me."

"Yes. Moon runes."

"An easy thing to miss."

"Quite."

Arriah took another bite of fish.

"So, how are things in Rivendell these days? Elledan and Elrohir behaving?"

"Only just. They've become less...troublesome since you ceased your monthly visits."

Arriah giggled. "Aww, you were glad that I'd stopped?"

"Quite."

_Woe, repetitive much?_

Arriah smiled, remembering when she used to get into a lot of trouble with the twins.

"Where are they anyways?"

"On a hunting trip. I;m unaware if they will return before you and you company leave."

"Oh."

...

"Your birthday is tomorrow. I will admit, I found it quite amusing to learn that you had forgotten."

Arriah sighed and shook her head. "That Gandalf. Gossips like an old women. And all they gossip about is what's on sale in the markets!"

She was rewarded with a slight laugh.

"Yes, well, at least he's not such a trouble maker, like you."

Arriah smiled.

"Ahh, what can I say? These dwarves have brought out a side of me even I haven't seen in some time. It's nice to laugh so freely like this. I'd forgotten...forgotten what it was like to smile."

"So it would seem."

Arriah shrugged. "No matter."

She took another bite of fish.

"I have a gift for you, if you're interested."

"Are you kidding? Really? You got me a present."

"Yes. Come, I'll give it to you now."

Arriah quickly took the last bite of her fish and followed Elrond's scent.

"In here."

She was pretty sure that this was Elrond's study.

"It's a necklace. A silver leaf, outlined in gold. On either side of the pendant, a little further up the chin are two silver stars, each followed by a gold star."

Arriah smiled. "Sound's beautiful."

"Would you like to put it on?"

Arriah nodded quickly. The necklace was heavy, she realized, when Elrond had finished putting it on for her.

"There."

Arriah smile grew. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome."

Arriah blinked and rubbed the back of her neck.

"We done? Or is there something else..."

"No, you may go."

"Thanks! And I really enjoyed supper!"

She turned and dashed out of the study. Placing her hand on the wall she continued forward. She smiled and she went.

_I have no idea where I am. I am so lost. Oh Valar. Just keep smiling so you'll be left alone. _

She stopped when a sweet smell washed over her. She turned her head to the side and took another sniff.

"Wait, I'm by the Moon Gardens."

She took in more of the sweet scent.

_Ah, syrup, flour, leather, pine, sword oil. Must be Fili._

She turned to the right and headed for the garden. Walking forward she headbutted a stone pillar.

"Ow! By the Valar! Who put that there?"

She moved around the pillar grumbling quietly and continued forward, acting like she didn't know Fili was there. She knew he was going to ignore her and giver her the silent treatment, but she had a way to fix that.

_There's a pool around here somewhere, all I gotta do is head for it like I don't know it's there and hopefully over there will catch me. If he doesn't I'm gonna' make him wish he had. Now where...?_

Suddenly two arms snaked around her waist and she was pulled backwards until she was sitting on a bench.

_I _was_ serious about giving this guy a medal._

"Uh..."

...

"Alright, stay silent Mr. Weirdo. Seriously, I was going to have a nice walk! Why did you bring me over here?"

A grunt in response.

_You're kidding._

"Well fine then. I'm not gonna' talk to you either."

...

...

...

...

"I wont kill you if you sit down, y'know."

_I suck at the silent treatment...Aw, he did sit down. I'll play it cool, make him think I still don't know it's him. Tee hee...I really just thought that? I really just though 'tee hee'?_

"So~ Come here often?"

_By the Valar, shut up!_

A grunt.

"Oh my- I don't speak grunt okay? If you're looking for someone who does go find that Oakensheild guy."

A breathy chuckle.

"Seriously though."

_I bet he's smiling. It's probably a nice smile too. _

"Ugh. How bothersome. What, have a bad day or something? You're dad kick you out? Your brother steal your girl? Seriously, I'm a good listener. Tell me all your problems~"

_Heh. Man, I suck. I am so mean. By the Valar...yeah I don't care._

A grunt.

Arriah's eyebrow twitched and she stood. "Fine , I'm going to have that walk now, it was nice grunting with you, now I'll be on my way."

She turned and headed for the pool again.

_Maybe if I drown myself...Nah, I like my hair to much to just let it all go...Maybe I should ask Thorin to teach me grunt later. That would be really funn- _

Arms slipped around her waist again and Arriah finally realized that she was a step away from the pool.

_Medal. Give. Fili. Now._

The dwarfs warm breath tickled her ear as he held her. She shivered.

"Well, we met again . Tell me, why have you stopped me from going on my walk again?"

A grunt.

"By the Valar Fili! I can't believe how horrible you are!"

She tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"Honestly, I'm going to Thorin,. I need to learn grunt, and fast too. Ah, maybe I should drag Kili along too, since you're probably giving him the grunt treatment too."

She tried to get away again.

"Uhh, Fili? You asleep back there, or what- and don't you dare grunt!"

The dwarf behind her let out a chuckle and pulled her closer.

...

"I'm still mad at you. The only reason I haven't stormed away yet is because I really don't know where I am, but, this is the Moon Gardens, I know that, at least."

"You. Are mad...at me?"

"...Yup."

"That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, I know. But you're not really mad at _me_~"

"If I let you go you'll fall right into the pond, you know."

His grip loosened and suddenly she felt the need to turn and wrap her arms around his waist. So, she did.

"Don't you dare, I'll drag you in with me."

The dwarf let out a breathy chuckle.

"I wont."

"Good. I'd be even madder if you did."

Arriah laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"You're warm. I think I'll stay here...all night...because I'm kind of really cold."

"Really?"

She could hear the frown in his voice.

"Uh, yeah. It's no biggie. It's just that elvish clothing is thinner than what I'm used to."

"Hmm."

Arriah breathed in his scent and let it cloud her senses.

"You smell nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You smell like leather, and sword oil...and pine...and fresh rain. It's very nice."

"Oh."

"Mmhhm."

...

"Arriah?"

"Yeah?"

...

"...Nothing. Are you ready to go in?"

Arriah gave a nod and smiled as Fili dropped one of his arms, turned, and began to lead her away. They were both quiet as they walked, the silence not awkward, but comfortable.

_This is nice._

"There you two are!"

The arm dropped from her waist.

"Yeah, we were just taking a walk."

"Come on."

Her hand was taken into Kili's and she was led to sit down in front of a fire. A peaceful silence fell over the group.

"Hey, Thorin?"

She got a grunt in reply.

* * *

So, that was that! Hope you enjoyed that bit of Fili and Arriah action! R&amp;R!


	14. Twins, Potions, And Caves

Alright, time for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!

* * *

Arriah laid quietly on the a bench in one of Rivendell's many gazebo's, this one in particular in the Loth Garden. She listened to the peaceful sounds around her. The birds, the bees, the waterfall. This was one of her favorite spots in Rivendell.

_So peaceful. I should move out here. Turn this gazebo into a house and move in...Oh, I'm a genius._

"Arriah, are you here?"

_That voice...no way.._

"Elrohir? Is that you?"

The red-head sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bench.

"Elladan too?"

"Yes. We're both here."

The huntress beamed. "It's been so long."

Light footsteps and the bench creaked slightly. Elladan had sat on he right, and Elrohir on her left.

"What are you two doing here, though? Elrond said that you two were on a hunting trip and that you probably wouldn't be back before I left again."

"Ahh, yes well, truthfully we had caught wind of you and your companies arrival and we just had to come and see you."

"Aww. You guys wanted to see me?"

A slight laugh from her left. "We did."

"It's been two years! Of course we wanted to see you!"

Arriah smiled. "Aw, I missed you guys too."

...

"Father said that you'd been up to your old tricks again."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Something about dumping a bag of flour and a bucket of syrup on a dwarf."

"Hey, he's my dwarf, so it's totally okay for me to torment him."

"Oh?"

She could feel the twins matching grins.

"Like we're your elves?"

"_Or_ your like Arwen is Estel's?

"How did you two know about that?"

"We didn't."

"But now we do!"

Arriah huffed and crossed her arms. "Bullies."

"Aw, Arriah, were not bullies."

"Yeah, we were just playing around."

...

...

...

"And might I tell you your hair is so nice looking today."

"And the sun just compliments your features."

"No, nuh-uh, nope. Compliments and niceties will not sway me."

"Then what will?"

* * *

Arriah and Elrohir both let out a giggle as they crept into one of the dwarves rooms. Thorin's room.

"All clear?"

Elladan's reply was whispered. "All clear."

Arriah nodded. "Good."

She turned in Elrohir's direction. "You're sure that this will only last for a few days, right?"

"Yeah. It'll start fading on the second day, and be completely gone by the fourth."

Arriah grinned. "Let's hurry, lunch is starting soon."

"Trust you to be thinking about your stomach at a time like this."

"You saying I'm fat?"

"...No."

"Good."

There was a rustling and a 'pop', followed by a click and a squirting sound.

"All done. Now lets get out of here."

Arriah turned and quickly exited the dwarf's bedroom, followed closely by Elrohir. They began to walk away, as non suspicious looking as they could manage.

"Now we just have to get him to use it."

Arriah grinned. "I'll take care of that."

They reached the dining hall.

"We'll leave you to take care of it then."

Arriah gave a nod and walked into the dining hall, making it up the steps with no problem this time. Immediately she began searching for Kili.

"Arriah."

But he found her first.

"Kili. I need a favor."

"...What?"

"I need you to spill something into Thorin's hair."

"What? Are you crazy, he'll kill me!"

"I'll give you thirty coins if you do it."

...

...

...

"Fine."

Arriah grinned. "And soon, preferably."

And she left the archer to his thoughts.

"Lady Arriah, would you like a seat?"

"Ah, please, Bilbo."

And the hobbit gently guided her to a seat at the bigger of the tables.

"Uh, on your right is myself, on your left is Fili. Across from him is where Kili was sitting...the on his right are Balin and Ori."

Arriah nodded. "Great. Now, what's for lunch?"

"Soofwihes."

"Excuse you?"

"I believe the lad was trying to say _sandwiches_. And really lad, with your mouth full? Weren't you taught any manners?"

Arriah giggled at the blond dwarfs expense. "Schooled."

"Whatever..."

And the dwarf on her left continued to grumble. Suddenly there was a bang and a loud shout.

"Oh! Uncle, I'm so sorry!"

_Way to go Kili. Maybe we should give you a medal too. But it will be silver...only Fili deserves gold._

There was a series of grumbles and apologies before Thorin's loud footsteps told Arriah that he had left.

"What was that all about brother?"

She listened to Kili take a seat.

"Pay up."

Arriah rolled her eyes and reached for the leather bag tucked into her boot and threw it in Kili's direction.

"What's this all about?"

"Ah, nothing much Balin. Just paying Kili. He risked his life to help me, after all."

"You planed that?"

Arriah shrugged.

"Arriah."

The dwarf to her left's tone was stern.

"What did you do?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Arriah stood quietly in the training courtyard with Elladan, Elrohir, Fili and Kili.

"I can't wait."

"He might not even come out."

Arriah nodded.

"Do we know what's going on?"

"Nope. But we're rolling with it."

Arriah stayed quiet.

"You think it worked?"

"Of course it worked. We put it on our success shelf, after all."

A snort. "Yeah, right next to the squirrel potion."

...

"I thought that it was next to the powders."

"What? Elrohir- how are we supposed to know what's going to happen to him now?"

Arriah sighed.

"I fear for uncles life."

"Same."

_A disaster..._

"By the powders, clear liquid, on the other side was the...uhm, horse potion."

"So? Which one did you grab?"

"Don't think it had a label."

_Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots._

"Perhaps we should go over to the other dwarves."

"Associating ourselves with these trouble makers will look bad when uncle comes back."

"My thought's exactly."

And the two dwarves walked away.

"Elrohir, what if he's been turned into a woman?"

"You guys can seriously do that?"

...

"Well, yes, it's a favorite if Lindir's."

"I'm sure it is."

...

"Oh-oh no, look Elladan!"

"Brother, you're a genius!"

"What? What?"

Elladan and Elrohir replies were lost in their fit's of laughter.

"Seriously, what going on?"

Many snickered and poorly hidden laughs had erupted from the dwarfs to her left.

"The-the dwarfs hair...-"

Elrohir laughed again.

"-it's...it's pink!"

And the two once again burst into laughter, Arriah soon following suit.

_I'm imagining a scowl with a fluff of pink atop it's head._

"That's perfect."

"Wait, he's looking over here."

The three quickly sobered up.

"We should go."

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

And the three made a quick retreat.

"That was perfect."

"Pink really suits him."

"Yes it compliments his scowl nicely."

Arriah smiled.

"Although, he may already suspect you, Harmoni."

Arriah nodded.

"He may kill you for what you've done."

"There's something worse though."

"There is?"

"Really? Do tell."

...

"He could give you the...grunt treatment."

"Huh?"

"Excuse you?"

"It's like the silent treatment, but worse. Much, much more worse."

The twins were silent.

"Oh."

"Alright then."

"Uhh, we'll be going now."

"Yeah, we still have some unpacking...to...do."

"So, uh, bye!"

"And Happy Birthday!"

And the two were gone.

* * *

Arriah headed for the gazebo later that night, having successfully avoided Thorin and his grunt treatment for the majority of the day she was in rather high spirits.

She slowed though, as the wind carried two familiar voices over to her.

"-brother, stop beating around the bush!"

No response.

"You're afraid, I get it, but you can't keep it all in. You won't be able to hide it for much longer. Even if she really is-"

"Fili! Kili! That you?"

Her sensitive ears picked up a few more words, whispered this time

"-don't worry...happy...soon...promise. It's...be fine."

She continued towards the gazebo.

"Yes, it's us."

Arriah put on a smile and continued forward.

"It would seem-" She stepped into the gazebo. "-that you two have found one of my favorite spots Rivendell."

"Oh?"

Arriah nodded and sat down across form the two brothers.

"Yes. I love the Loth Garden, not as much as the Moon Garden though."

...

"Saw what you did to uncle's hair."

"Hey, in my defense, I was told he was going to become blond."

"You totally owe us for a horrible day of training. My bruises have bruises!"

Arriah gave a small smile. "Well, if it's any consolation, it is temporary. It'll be out of his hair in four days."

"Good. He's been discreetly worrying about it's permanency."

Arriah shrugged. "Hey, we could have turned him into a woman."

Kili let out a bark of laughter. "Even better!"

Arriah grinned and shook her head.

_Save me from these dwarves. _

"Have you eaten yet?"

Arriah nodded. "Yeah, I ate in the kitchens. Don't want to risk the wrath of Thorin's grunt treatment."

She listened to Fili's breathy laugh with a small smile.

_There we go._

"His what?"

"Ah just a little joke between me and Fili."

"Aw, I wanna' know."

"I'm sorry, but you must be fluent in Grunt to be let in on it...or you have to be a plotting blind girl. Your pick."

"Uhh, you know what, I'm just going to stay out of this one."

...

"Actually, y'know what? I'm just gonna' leave."

Arriah raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Bye, I guess."

"See you later brother."

Arriah imagined Kili's we're-talking-later-even-if-I-have-to-tie-you-to-a-chair look that he was most likely giving his older brother.

Soon she was alone with Fili.

"So, was Thorin's hair really that bad?"

A grunt. An eye twitch.

"Oh, I see. Hmm, perhaps I should go find a pond or something-"

"Arriah."

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

Arriah blinked and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Arriah slouched back on the bench in the gazebo and looked to the sky.

"Do you miss it?"

"What?"

"Your sight."

Arriah let out a hum.

"Yeah. Every day. But I can't change the past. I am who I am now, not who I was before."

"How did it happen?"

"It's a long story. And painful to recount."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You don't even know what happened."

"Well, I can't imagine that you were exactly happy at the time..."

"Ah."

The atmosphere became somber. Arriah jumped to her feet and held out her hand for Fili.

"Come on, I wanna' take you some where."

After a minute another hand took hers. She smiled and turned, leading the dwarf through Rivendell. Through the kingdom and towards the rock structures that surrounded it.

"There should be a cave around here somewhere..."

"Your left."

"Oh!"

And she quickly felt her way into the cave. An arm snaked around her waist a little ways in, and she was pulled to the side.

"You were about to walk into a wall."

His breath was warm on her neck and ear.

"Of course. Only me..."

And she continued to lead the dwarf on.

"Should be around here somewhere..."

The sound of a waterfall reached her ears and she smiled.

"Come on."

Her pace quickened slightly as pulled the dwarf forward. She stopped once she heard the splash of water under her foot and took a step back, allowing the arm that had moved to her waist once again to retreat.

"What do you think?"

"It's incredible."

Arriah smiled and closed her eyes, remembering the sight well. They had entered a large cavern, a waterfall coming from the top, and disappearing into a pool below. Stalagmites and stalactites glistened with purple, blue, green, and silver hues, and the pool it's self seemed to shine.

"You like it?"

"I love it."

Arriah hummed and the two stood quietly, hand in hand.

"Thank you, for showing me this."

Arriah nodded. "Twas my pleasure. Now, there should be another passage way to our right."

"I see it."

"Good, if we go through there we'll end up in another cavern. I know you'll like the next one too."

The hand holding hers pulled her towards the right. They walked in a peaceful silence, only the occasional 'drip' or 'drop' breaking the silence.

She remembered the next cavern as well as she did the previous one. Most of the cavern was taken up by a pool, turned green due to a slew of minerals. But the selling point was the large hole in the top of the cavern. Through it you could always get a clear view of the moon.

Fili had stopped and was silent.

"Wow."

Arriah smiled.

Suddenly she was pulled to the ground. Arms wrapped around her waist and a head rested on her shoulder, Fili's legs stretching out on either side of her .

"Is this okay?"

Arriah nodded. "Yeah."

She couldn't help but place her hands atop of Fili's, slightly entwining their fingers.

"Yeah, this is nice."

* * *

Woohoo! Some more Fili and Arriah action! Man, I need a ship name for these two! Any ideas? R&amp;R!


	15. The Hunt

Alright, so glad that the last chapter got some positive reviews!

Time for some more Firiah, or at least some more Arriah. *Credit of ship name goes to **the BugSlayer**

* * *

Arriah woke slowly, blinking away the haze of sleep she swung her legs over her bed and-

_Hold up. My bed? I thought that I'd fallen asleep in the cave... Oh..._

Arriah smiled and stood.

"Fili."

_Like it was so obvious. Hmmm...Wonder how Thorin's hair looks today? Doesn't matter to me, I can't even see it!_

The huntress slowly went about getting dressed. Throwing on a tunic and some skin-tight leggings and ran a hand through her hair and headed for the dining hall.

_Huh, no Gwae to wake me up today? Hey! That rhymed! I'm funny. Wonder what the twins are up to? Probably organizing their potions and stuff. _

The huntress miraculously made it up the three steps into the dining hall without falling and was guided to a seat beside Bofur.

_Wow, I actually woke up today. And I'm pretty sure Fili and I were up quite late too. Perhaps it was all that jam I had a few days ago? I think it's affecting me._

"Morning Bofur."

"Murnan l'ss."

"Huh?"

"Tirad. Slep."

"Uh, alright."

Arriah carefully went about preparing a plate for herself. Eggs. Toast. Sausage. Pancakes. Syrup on everything. The usual. She hummed in content and shoveled the pancakes into her mouth. The sausage's soon fell prey to the same fate. Then her eggs.

"Morning Miss Arriah."

"Morning Bilbo!"

He took a seat beside her.

"You seem rather cheerful this morning."

She grinned. "Yeah."

_Like some sort of love-sick fool. Heh. Yeah right...Not yet at least. But don't give up Fili! I'm sure you'll have me swooning eventually._

"Uhm, Lady Arriah, excuse me?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry Bilbo! What were you saying?"

"I was just asking how you've been."

"Oh, fine. Actually. What about you?"

"Oh, quite fine. I love it here in Rivendell. There are so many gardens. This place is simply beautiful."

Arriah nodded in agreement.

"Although, I feel as though I've forgotten something. I think it was pretty important too."

"Oh? Well, not sure if I'd be any help."

"Ah, don't worry. I'll figure it out eventually."

Arriah nodded and filled up her plate once again.

"Morning everyone!"

A chorus of 'Morning Kili' resounded around the room.

"Morning Arriah."

The dwarf took the seat on the other side of her.

"Morning Kili."

Forks clattered against plates all around the dining hall.

"Y'know, Fili came back quite late last night."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Indeed."

Arriah grinned and chewed on another sausage.

"Thorin's hair looks lovely today."

"Did you tell him that it wasn't permanent?"

"Yeah. He almost actually hugged me."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

* * *

Arriah stood quietly in a clearing in the forest surrounding Rivendell. She took a deep breath, letting the forest overwhelm her senses. She needed to run. Not just run, but _run_. In her second skin.

Taking another beep breath and checking that no one was around she began to undress. Once she was done and had hidden away her clothes she stood quiet, un-moving.

_I'm ready. I can do this._

Slowly she closed her eyes and let the familiar feeling of her second skin cloud over her. Bones gave slight 'clicks' and 'pops' and suddenly she was taller and bigger too.

Many in the past had envied her second skin, with good reason too. Big strong paws, connected to lean legs, made entirely for running, dug into the earth. Ears cupped forward, twitching at the slightest sound. A bushy tail swung back and forth and her heavy breaths were the only sound within the clearing now.

Her fur was beautiful. A creamy color on her under belly, tail, and on the inside of three of her legs, as well as the underside of her neck and at her the top of her snout was a beautiful orange which was joined by reds and golds further along her neck and back. At her hips the other colorswere joined by browns and whites in a sort of blotched pattern, which continued down her tail.

_Mother always said that our second skin was just another being that your soul belonged to. She always said to take care of both of your skins too, because an injury could be carried on from one to another._

She opened her eyes.

_And by some stroke of luck that isn't what happened to me._

Her now blue eyes took in the forest before her. Tall trees dominated the forest. The grass was a healthy green. The sky was a beautiful blue. She let out huff of a sort of relieved happiness.

_I always fear that this is all just a crazy bunch of dreams. Maybe one day I'll wake up in my first skin, my sight clear as day, and be happily playing around with my younger brothers. Or maybe one day I'll wake to find that I'm blind in both my skins...No, these are not dreams. These are nightmares. No matter how happy some of them might make me, they are nightmares. _

Because some of them gave her hope, but she's always reminded that she can't change he past. Which led her to hate such thoughts and_petty_ thoughts. The others just brought her great fear. They were just nightmares. They always would be.

The large wolf lifted a paw and put it forward. One after the other she put a paw forward until she was running at press-paw speed. Still not the fastest she could go, but it was the fastest pace ever recorded by the skin changers, and before she had come along it was considered an unbeatable record. She had been an incredible hunter once too. Her impeccable tracking skills and unbelievable speeds had made her the most efficient hunter in her village once, but she had lost her spark long ago.

_But maybe I'll be able to find it again. I want to be strong again. I don't want to be afraid anymore._

The huntress breathed heavily as she raced through the forest. Trees and bushes blurred by her. Her paws slammed the ground, but it felt like she was floating. Twigs and small branches whacked her furred frame and the wind blew harshly, slightly blurring her vision.

She dug her paws into the ground and stopped at the edge of a rocky overlook. Vast plain stretched out in front of her.

_Ah, this is where we were chased by those orc's._

The large wolf let out a huff and jumped down. Maneuvering through the rocks that jutted out of the small cliff face and landing on the ground below. But she did not run back towards where they had fought with and escape the trolls. No, instead she turned and continued slightly south-east, towards the Hoarwell river. Which is where Thorin would've made the decision to let her continue with the company or not. Had it not been for the trolls, Arriah might be at home now.

_Glad I'm not though._

She continued for the river and upon reaching it drank her fill.

_Now, to hunt. I'm starving._

The skin changer turned towards a bit of forest and quickly took to its shade, hoping for the element of surprise. She sniffed.

_Deer, I want a deer..._

Her ears twitched back and forth, her eyes looked over the forest before with a deadly calculating gaze. She shifted her haunches and began to creep forward. Zeroing in on a cluster of bushes.

_There. _

The creamy antlers of a young buck poked out of the bushes and now all of Arriah's senses were now focused on the deer. She lowered herself slightly, readying herself for a quick kill.

She jumped. Latching onto the bucks hindquarters as it tried to run. It kicked at her, slightly knocking the wind out of her. She growled loudly and planted her hind legs into the dirt, hoping to stop the buck, but it kicked out at her again. She stumbled slightly but kept her grip on the deer tight. She hauled her self forward, biting the back of the bucks neck and hoping to slow it down or stop it with her weight.

The deer stumbled but pressed on. Arriah let out a frustrated growl and quickly pulled back, planting her hind legs on the ground once again. This time she managed to flip the buck and quickly moved to it's neck. Biting down hard she crushed it's wind pipe and tore at the life giving artery in it's neck. She watched silently as the light faded from the deer's eyes.

_Thank you._

She tore at the deer's skin with her claws easily and finished her meal quickly. Scavengers would finish off what was left of the corpse. Then other animals would take the bones. And so the deer's life would continue. It was the way of the wild. She could already hear the birds flying in.

_"Kill! Kill! Wolf has made good kill!"_

_"Thank you wolf! Good kill!"_

_"Hungry! Wolf not! Good kill! Good kill!"_

Arriah shook her head side to side, her fur ruffled to and fro, and licked the blood around her mouth away.

_Yes, good kill._

The skin changer turned and dog-trotted back towards the forest's surrounding Rivendell. The sun had begun to set. Part's of the sky were already growing dark, but most of it had been turned into hues of pink and orange.

Upon reaching the clearing once again she sat and stared up at the sky. Submitting the sight to memory the wolf let out a long breath an slowly shifted back.

Fully clothed once again she turned and stood in the forest for a bit longer before turning and heading back to Rivendell.

* * *

So, a little skin changer action, sorry there was no Firiah in this chapter but that's just how it turned out. Anyway R&amp;R!


	16. Rocks And Stone Giants

Hey guys! Sorry it's a late update, was out shopping today!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

Arriah stood quietly amongst the bustling dwarves. Just last night a now dark haired Thorin had told them that they would be leaving today. Now the dwarves were bustling about, packing and gathering supplies.

"Has anyone seen my cloak?"

"Wheres my tobacco pouch?"

"In the left pocket!"

"Where's my knife?"

"Which one?"

"The blue one."

"Here!"

"My cloak?"

"What about water? Have we enough?"

"Plenty!"

Arriah reached up to fiddle with the necklace Elrond had given her.

"Lady Arriah?"

The huntress looked towards the voice.

"How can I help you Bilbo?"

"Actually I was wondering if there was anything that _you_ needed."

Arriah smiled. "Not that I can think of."

"Ah..."

...

"Elrond said that you could stay, didn't he?"

"How did you know?"

The red head shrugged. "Lucky guess."

"Its just- do you really think that I should have come? I mean, am I really needed? It feels as though all I've been is extra baggage so far."

Arriah was silent.

"I- do you really doubt yourself so? Bilbo, you have become much more than extra baggage. And you never were to start with. You saved us from the trolls, and have made quite the friendly conversation with many. We need you Bilbo, I know it. Maybe you and the others don't yet, but I believe in you."

"Right. Right. Thank you, Lady Arriah, you are most kind."

And the hobbit was gone. Arriah sighed and lowered herself to the ground. Crossing her legs and pulling her pack closer she listened quietly.

"How about my pipe? Has anyone seen it?"

"Nori?"

"I 'aven't seen it."

"Oh, never mind! I found it!"

Arriah smiled and shook her head. _So much has changed. I never would have thought that this journey would turn out like it has. And there's still so much left to do. So much more distance we must cover. How much further? When will this journey end? They keep saying that this will all end when we reclaim the mountain. But will it really end there? Will it end there...for _me?

"Azyungâl ."

_Speaking of changes._

"Fili."

"Have you packed already?"

Arriah nodded towards her bag. "Yeah. I just can't find my cloak though."

Fabric ruffled and her hand was brought to feel the fabric of her cloak.

"Oh, thank you."

"Welcome."

Arriah stood and swung her cloak over her shoulders and fastened it closed.

"Let's go! I don't wish to be here any longer."

"Well, Thorin sounds rather cheerful today."

Fili chuckled beside her. Arriah bent and grabbed her pack and went to put it on.

"This isn't going to work."

With a grumble she set down her pack and took off her cloak, pushing it in Fili's direction. Once her cloak was taken she put her pack on, securing it onto her back snugly before reaching out for her cloak again. Putting that on over top of her pack and fastening it she turned towards the direction Thorin's voice had come from and began walking.

Fili chuckled from some where behind her and grabbed her hand before pulling her to the right.

"This way, Azyungâl."

Arriah grumbled but allowed herself to be led by the blond dwarf.

"Be on your guard. Were about to step into the wild's. Balin, you know these paths, lead on. And Arriah as well!"

She could feel the grip on her hand tighten.

"It's kinda why I'm here. I have to go."

Fili gave a hum and let go of her hand. Arriah walked forward until she knew she was behind Balin.

"Just stay close lass, and stick to the left, you'll fall off from the right."

Arriah gave a nod. "Lead on."

The company continued on at a decent pace, through small groves and plain like stretch's of land and till it was all rock.

_Rock. Rock. Stone. Rock. Rock. Rock. Rock. Pebble. Rock. Ah, some rubble. Is that a waterfall?_

She hummed as small drops of water began to splash her.

_ Oh, a _small_ rock. Finally! Some variety. _

"Watch yourself, lass."

"I will."

She tripped.

_Thank the Valar for Durin's son's. Honestly, they all deserve a medal. _

Throin's arm's retreated from her waist and he took a step back.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine. All good here."

A grunt and she was urged on.

They continued for some time. Only stopping for a short moment at a time. Fili had found her hand again, after Thorin had taken the lead.

_I bet this is some incredible scenery. Maybe I should come back this way..._

"Azyungâl?"

"Mh?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"The scenery. I bet it's nice."

"...It's quite the sight, yes."

Arriah hummed. "I think it's going to rain. Sometime tonight, maybe tomorrow."

"Thorin!"

"What?"

"Arriah thinks it might rain!"

...

"Impossible! I see not a cloud in the sky!"

She listened to Fili scoff. "Yeah, that's what Bofur and I said too."

Arriah giggled and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Hey, at least with me you'll get a heads up and won't be so wet."

"True. True. What else?"

"Oh, well, I'll have you know that I make excellent flower crowns."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Perhaps I shall make one for you after we get Erebor back. Fili Flowerhead, Prince Under the Mountain."

The dwarf beside her let out a bark of laughter.

"Yes? And your title? Perhaps 'Arriah, Pranker Under the Mountain'?"

Arriah giggled. "I like that."

"You would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Azyungâl, nothing."

Arriah rolled her eyes and continued on.

* * *

The rain fell harder then Arriah had expected it to. She was soaked from head to toe, her early warning doing nothing for herself and Fili. Said dwarf held onto her tightly. The storm making the mountain even more treacherous for him, would be tripled fer her.

"Steady! Hold on!"

Thorin's words offered little comfort to the blind huntress. The storm continued to rage on. Thunder crackled and briefly, for a fleeting moment, her word was lit with blinding white light.

_Hate thunder storms. _

"We must find shelter!"

"Look out!"

Arriah was stunned into stillness and Fili's body moved to cover hers and the entire mountain shook. Rocks fell from above, falling down into the valley's below.

_What is going on?!_

"This is not thunder storm, it's a thunder battle! Look!"

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants! Stone giants!"

_Oh, I see. Make's sense. Stone giants. Of course. An easy thing to miss, I'm sure._

"Are you alright?!"

The blond dwarfs breath tickled her ear.

"Fine!"

The mountain shook again and Fili held her close.

"Take cover! You'll fall!"

The rock above and below the red head shook with incredible force. It was moving.

"Kili!"

"Fili!"

The blond dwarf still held her tight but couldn't help but cry out for his younger brother.

"Hold on Arriah!"

The mountain shook and swayed. Rocks fell and crashed down the mountain. Suddenly she felt herself lurched froward.

"Don't move."

Rocks crashed around her and she fell forwards, landing on something soft.

_You mean, I'm not dead? Huh. Great!_

A groan came from beneath her.

"Fili? That you?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

On shaky legs she slowly stood and reached out her hand. It was taken and she pulled the dwarf up.

"Fine, no thanks to you."

"Fili! Your alright."

"Kili."

She imagined the brothers embracing.

"And Arriah, you're okay too."

And suddenly she was pulled into a hug. The archer wrapping his arms around her tightly. She returned the embrace happily.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the hobbit?"

"There!"

"Bilbo! Grab my hand."

There was shuffling, grunting, shouting and finally some sort of silence.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar."

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

Arriah frowned and glared in the direction that Thorin had gone.

"Dwalin!"

"Here, Bombur."

Kili finally released her and walked away.

"There you are."

"Thank you lad."

Her hand was taken and she was pulled forward.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, Bombur just needed some help getting up."

Arriah nodded. "Are we in a cave? Or has it just stopped raining?"

"Were in a cave."

Arriah frowned again. _Well, I'm not sleeping tonight._

"It looks safe enough."

"Search to the back. Cave's in the mountain's are seldom unoccupied."

Finally everyone had gathered in side the cave.

"There's nothing here."

"Right then, let's get a fire started."

"No, no fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light."

Arriah couldn't help but frown.

"Worry not, my Lady. Between my brother and I we have many warm cloaks to wrap ourselves in, and we'd be happy to share."

Arriah smiled and nodded.

"Bofur, you take first watch."

* * *

Arriah sat snug in between the two brothers. Bundled up in two dry cloaks, one provided from each brother, and sharing body heat with the brothers had warmed her up greatly. Her head rested on Fili's shoulder. Said dwarf's breaths were even and he was sleeping peacefully.

_Wish I could say the same._

Arriah was wide awake, and it was unlikely that she would sleep at all.

_This place make me uncomfortable. Dwalin said that nothings here, but this scent, it's faded, but not naturally, its like something's hiding in here. We just don't know it._

Faintly she registered Bilbo and Bofur's voices, but the huntress was to focused on the sound surrounding her.

_Click. Click. Pop. Click. Bang. Over and over and over and over. What is going on?_

Now there were creaks and the sound of...

_Sand? Is that sand? From below..._

"Thorin! We have to leave! We have to leave now! We-"

And the ground beneath her and the company gave out.

* * *

So, that's all for now. Be on the look out for the next chapter! R&amp;R!


	17. Goblin Town

Me: *singing* Down in the deep of Goblin Town.

You: Yay!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

Arriah was not pleased. Not at all. A thunder battle was one thing. Almost dying because of said thunder battle was another. But goblin scent was another thing entirely.

_Goblins. I can't believe I missed that!_

She was falling- no, sliding down. Turning this way and that. It was not comfortable. And then she landed on something soft, but was then crushed under the weight of others.

"Look out!"

Goblins screeched and grabbed at anything they could get a hold on. She was yanked upward.

"Look! Is this one a woman?"

"Leave her alone!"

The goblin holding her hissed.

Then they were fighting.

"Get back! Get back!"

Suddenly the goblin was yanked away from her and she was pushed back. Bofur's scent brought her only a little comfort.

"It'll be alright lass!"

She was pulled from the dwarf and pushed forward.

"Fili!"

"Arriah! Where are you?"

But she didn't get to reply as she was roughly pulled forward. Her head was spinning. Goblin scent making her head pound.

"Arriah! Arriah!"

The goblins grunted and hissed. Pushing the company forward.

_Goblins. Everywhere, goblins. No...no...no more...not again...no. Everywhere. Goblins. Goblins. No..._

The goblin's stopped her and she was pushed around.

_No. Stop. Not again. No. No. No...please, no more!_

"Arriah!"

And she was pulled forward. Strong arms wrapped around her and a face was buried in her neck.

"Azyungâl. Are you alright?"

Arriah couldn't form any words, instead she wrapped her arms around the dwarf's neck in a fierce hug.

"Oh, Azyungâl. I'll protect you."

Fingers ran through her hair. Arriah let out a quiet whimper and pulled away from the dwarf, reaching for his hand.

"Don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you."

Arriah nodded and tried to focus and clam her senses.

_And nerves, while I'm at it._

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your malevolence."

"Dwarves?"

"Found them on the front porch!"

"Well don't just stand there, search them!"

Fili tugged on her hand and pulled her close.

"Stay quiet. We can't let them notice you."

Arriah nodded.

Slowly the commotion died down

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!"

No one spoke.

"Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler. Bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest."

"Wait!"

_Thorin._

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain."

Arriah blinked. _Huh. I didn't know that goblins were so well educated these days. The more you know._

The huntress was desperately trying to calm her nerves.

"Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And your not a king. Which makes you, nobody, really."

Arriah finally calmed her breathing.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of your's.

She squared her stance, readying herself.

"The Pale Orc. Astride a white warg."

_Knew it. I knew it._

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?"

She cringed at the goblins giggle.

"Send word to the Pale Orc. Tell him I have found his prize."

Fili's hand squeezed hers.

"Bones will be shattered necks will be wrung. You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You'll die down here and never be found. Down in the deep of Goblin Town!"

The goblin's singing came to an abrupt stop and goblins around Arriah screeched and hissed.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slice them! Kill them!"

Arriah composed herself and ducked as a goblin reached out for her.

"Arriah!"

She released the dwarfs hand and pulled the hidden dagger from her boot.

"Kill them all!"

More goblins came for her and she was pulled away from Fili.

"Oh, what's this? A woman? What a treat."

Arriah narrowed her eyes and let out a low growl. A firm warning of death.

"Oh? Seems this one still has quite a bit of fight in her! We'll fix that!"

Arriah let out a snarl as she was grabbed again.

"Let me go!"

"Leave her alone!"

"Let her go!"

Suddenly there was a blast of warm air and the goblins around the huntress disappeared.

"Take up arms. Fight! Fight!"

_Gandalf._

Arriah turned and slashed at a goblin with her knife.

"Arriah!"

She turned towards Kili's voice.

"Your blades."

The hilt's nudged her fingers and she grabbed them, quickly strapping her twin blades to her side. She put away her dagger and drew the sword on her left, Kili's hand already occupying her other.

The archer pulled her along quickly. Left and right the huntress slashed at goblins, sending them falling to their deaths.

"Hold on! Jump when I say!"

Arriah nodded.

"Jump."

So she did. Landing she continued to run with the archer.

"This way!"

Arriah registered the sound of crumbling rock.

"Push!"

Kili released her hand.

"I need to shoot them!"

_No need to tell me twice._

"Arriah! Here, lass."

Her hand was taken by Bofur's and she was led on. There was the sound of splintering wood and she stopped.

"You thought you could escape me? What are you going to do now, wizard?"

The was a bonking sound, a cry of pain, and a slicing sound.

"That'll do it."

The 'shing' of metal through air once again and the scent of blood filled Arriah's nose. Then the wood beneath her began to give out and she started to fall. No, she was falling, they all were.

The landing was hard and Arriah lay on her back, un-moving.

"Well, that could have been worse."

_Huh. Here comes the goblin king._

"Azyungâl?"

"We should move."

She rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by the large goblins weight.

"You've got to be joking."

"Gandalf!"

_Oh, let me guess, a goblin army approaches?_

Her hand was grabbed and she was pulled away.

"Theres to many, we can't fight them."

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight!"

_Okay, so the orc chase pales in comparison to today. This should count for all the cardio I'll need for the rest of my life. _

They were out side now. Free from the goblin tunnels.

_Why are we still running then!?_

* * *

Crap chapter, sorry guys, but you'll get more tomorrow! (Not more crap, the good stuff. Defiantly some Firiah.) R&amp;R!


	18. Fire

Alright, time for chapter 17! Wow, longest story so far!

_Thoughts_

_"Maywae"_

"Regular Dialogue"

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

"Azyungâl, are you alright?"

The huntress was sandwiched between the brothers, one on either side of her. They'd finally stopped running once Thorin had deemed them a safe enough distance away.

"Fine."

_For now. _

The two brothers continued to exchange words in Khuzdul but Arriah didn't have the energy to listen in.

"Where's Biblo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"

"Curse the halfling, now he's lost?"

"I thought he was with Dori!"

_He's here, I can smell him._

The huntress furrowed her brows.

_But where is he? I know he's here, but, it's like he's everywhere and nowhere all at once. _

"Don't blame me!"

"Well where did you last see him?"

Dori didn't answer.

"I thinK I saw him slip away when they first collared us."

"And what happened exactly?"

_Bilbo...where are you? Show yourself. _

"Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He's thought of nothing bu his soft bed and his warm harth since he first stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

_No he's not. By the Valar Thorin, you think you know everything, don't you?_

"No, he isn't."

Arriah couldn't help but smile.

_You tell 'em._

"Bilbo Baggins, I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"Bilbo, we'd given you up."

_I hadn't._

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?"

_That's what I'd like to know. _

"How indeed."

Bilbo gave a slight laugh, Arriah couldn't help but note the slight nervousness he gave off.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back."

"It matters. I want to know, why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know-I know you always have. And your right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

_That was deep. Is Thorin crying? Please tell me he's tearing up. That would be-_

Arriah's eyes widened as the wind blew toward her, carrying with it a horrible scent.

_Azog! Orcs, it's the orc pack!_

"Thorin-"

A howl cut her off.

"It's the orc pack!"

"Out of the frying pan."

"And into the fire. Run!"

Her hand was taken by Fili's and he pulled her forward. Howls resounded through the air and the scent of warg filled Arriah's nose.

"Up into the trees! All of you! Come on, climb!"

Hands found her waist ans she was lifted from the ground.

"Take Kili's hand!"

So she did. The archer pulled her up and steadied her on a branch.

"Fili! You next!"

Arriah stared forward, in the direction she knew the wargs were coming from.

"Azyungâl."

The huntress turned her head towards the prince.

"Climb. Here."

Her hand was led to a branch further up and she was pushed upward. She steadied her self. Her feet firmly planted on a branch and each of her hands holding onto another.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine!"

_"Here. Here. I will help. I will help."_

Arriah's eyes widened after hearing the moth's soft voice.

_Help? Who can help us? Were on a cliff! If only I'd been born with an eagle for a second skin I'd be- The eagles!_

_"Go, my friend. Find the eyrie of the great eagles. Tell them Alahal of the Northern Forests asks for their aid. Tell them where we are, and how many there are with me! And hurry!"_

_"Hurry. Hurry."_

And the moth was gone.

Suddenly the tree was shaking and wargs barked and growled.

_Azog. He's here. He's here._

And then the tree lurched backwards.

"Arriah, lass, jump! I'll catch ya'"

_And if you don't? _

Arriah jumped towards Bofur's voice. True enough he caught her and held onto her tightly. Then there was fire. Hot and dangerous, the smoke clouded her senses.

_Fire. Fire. There's fire! Not again! The flames, they'll take everyone away. I'll be alone again. Please.__No more fire._

"Arriah! Arriah! Arriah get a hold of yourself!"

Hands on her shoulders shook her.

"Fire. Fire..."

"No, it wont hurt us lass. It's driving away the wargs. We'll be fine."

And then she was falling. They ll were. The tree's roots could no longer support the weight of the dwarves, so the tree began to fall. Arriah held on tightly to whatever she could and would not let go.

"Hold on!"

"Don't let go!"

"Ori!"

_Fire, there's fire,it burns. The flames...they- they've already taken my sight! They've taken my sister! What more could they want?!_

"Thorin!"

The sounds of battle surrounded her. Swords cut through the air. Arrows wizzed to and fro.

_Hold on. Hold on. _

_"Here. I am here. The eagles are here! I helped!"_

_"Thank you."_

An eagles cry rang clear through the night.

_"Let go!" _

She landed on the back of one of the eagles. It flew fast. Cicrling in the air.

_"I will help some of the others, now!" _

Arriah nodded and the great bird dived down. Orcs cried and wargs whimpered as the wrath of the eagles rained down upon the orc pack like fire. Snatching orc's in their claws and throwing them away.

The eagle rose up again and turned to fly straight.

_"You and you companions are safe now, Alahal."_

_"Where will you take us?"_

_"To the Carrock."_

Arriah nodded.

"Thorin!"

Arriah closed her eyes.

_"Does the dwarf live?"_

_"I do not know."_

Arriah sighed.

"Arriah, lass, are you alright?"

"Fine Balin!"

The eagle came to a slow and flapped it's wings in a hover.

_"Jump to your right."_

The huntress jumped, landing on solid rock made her sigh.

_"Thank you, my friend."_

The eagle gave a final cry and flew off.

The huntress breathed in the fresh air deeply.

_I can't let myself get so lost again. I can't freak out like that. I thought that I was over it..._

"Azyungâl."

"Fili."

She embraced the dwarf tightly.

"I was worried. Are you hurt?"

The dwarfs hand ran through her hair.

"No. I'm fine. What about Thorin?"

The dwarf gave a chuckle.

"Ah, you must have missed that little bit...He's fine."

Arriah nodded. "Good."

They were quiet as they stood there, locked in each others embrace.

"That was quick thinking Arriah."

The huntress pulled away from the blond dwarf and turned in the direction the wizards voice had come from.

"Calling for the eagles aid when you did very well may have saved us all."

Arriah smiled. "Hey, they owed me one."

The wizard let out a chuckle. "Alright, all of you, get some sleep. It's been a very long day for all of us."

Arriah wasted no time and promptly sat where she had stood. The dwarf beside her chuckled and sat down as well.

"You...called for the eagles?"

"Yeah. Maywae, remember? I spoke with a moth who was rather eager to help us out."

She imagined the blond dwarf smiling.

"Well then, thank you."

Arriah nodded. "Welcome."

The red head sighed and shifted about before resting her head on Fili's shoulder.

"M' tired."

The dwarf let out a long breath. "We all are. Sleep. I'll wake you later."

Arriah smiled and snuggled into the dwarfs side. Letting out a content sigh she stilled and let sleep overwhelm her.

* * *

So, some Firiah at the end there. Not much happened in this chapter, but we'll be seeing Beorn so, so that's something to look forward to! R&amp;R!


	19. No Bacon, Just Skin changers

So, Rob Nash came to speak at my school today. If you don't know him you should really look him up, he has an incredible story and a really amazing message to share!

Time for some Beorn! Hehe, I know whats gonna' happen, but you don't! Bah!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!

* * *

Arriah had woken to the smell of Fili. Not bacon, but Fili. Which wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't so hungry. Also, he was heavy. He was practically laying on her. His arms sort of wrapped around her waist and, low and behold, he had happily snuggled into her chest. She had no idea how he'd accomplished this, considering she wasn't exactly on the small side, but she bet that he was really comfortable. His breath was even and his chest rose and fell almost completely in time with hers.

Arriah gave a huff and continued to lay quietly. As far as she could tell not many of the company were up yet, just Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Oin, Bifur, Bilbo, and Gandalf. Everyone else was fast asleep.

The red head sighed and ran a hand through the golden dwarf's hair. Carefully working out any knots and twirling the ends in between her fingers. She closed her eyes and relaxed, letting out a content hum.

_This is nice. _

"Comfortable?"

Oh, apparently she'd missed Kili. He was awake too.

"Very."

She could practically smell the cheeky smile that the archer must have been wearing.

"Did you just wake?"

"Aye. I was hoping that there would be some food but..."

Arriah gave a slight nod. "I completely understand."

...

"Arriah."

The huntress blinked open her eyes at the dwarfs tone.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let him get hurt, alright. Don't..."

"I promise."

"Good."

Arriah closed her eyes again and continued to run her fingers through the blond dwarf's hair.

_Of course I would never hurt him. I could never do that to him._

"Alright, enough of this, we must set out as soon as we can."

"I agree Thorin, but we've all be through a lot lately, let them all sleep some more, and we'll take it slow today. We have plenty of time till we have to be at the mountain."

...

"Fine, they may continue to rest until sun high, but we _will_ be getting off of this rock today."

"Alright, alright."

Arriah hummed and shifted slightly.

"Azyungâl...?"

"Fili?"

He snuggled into her. "Nothing."

Arriah smiled.

"Is there any food?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, then why did I wake?"

"Who knows?"

The dwarf let out a groan and relaxed again. Only seconds later he shot up and rolled off of her.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry, I swear I fell asleep beside you. Oh my."

Arriah giggled as she imagined the dwarf blushing.

"S'okay. I was actually pretty comfortable."

"...Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"...Yeah."

Arriah sat up slowly and lifted her arms up in a stretch, letting out a small yawn.

"Have you been awake long?"

"Nope."

"Ah. Has Thorin said anything about continuing on?"

"Were leaving after noon, or something, I really wasn't listening."

"Hm."

The dwarf beside her shuffled and and he stood. The sound of foot falls signalling his departure. Arriah let out a huff and stood as well. Arshing her back in a stretch and shaking her legs slightly she headed to where she had scented the hobbit.

"Bilbo?"

"Ah, Lady Arriah. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, all things considered."

Footsteps.

"Ah yes, I wasn't sure if I should wake the lad or not, he looked comfortable, but I was more worried about you."

Arriah smiled at Balins words.

"No. It was fine."

"You should have seen Thorin when we woke. He glared at you two for a good half hour before he actually got up. Grumbling the whole time."

Arriah laughed. "Sounds like him."

"We'll be leaving sometime after noon."

Arriah nodded and turned, heading back for her pack. She'd promptly raided the elven kitchens back in Rivendell before they'd left and had brought along plenty of lembas, as well as some dried meat and fruits. It was no bacon, but it would have to do.

She munched happily and listened to the sounds of the company waking and beginning to move about.

"Let's go! It's time we moved on!"

Grumbling Arriah stood and tugged on her cloak and pack. She stood still.

"Right, so which way should I walk so that I don't fall to my death?"

A chuckle to the right and her hand was taken by Fili's.

"Be careful, okay?"

"Well that's kinda why your here, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

Arriah laughed and allowed Fili to pull her along.

Going down the Carrock was possibly the scariest thing Arriah had ever done. The walk down was steep, some bits were rooted or covered in moss, and the wind blew like no tomorrow.

The second Arriah was sure she was standing on the ground again she crumbled to her knees and let out a sigh.

"I'm alive!"

Many of the company chuckled at her antics, guess who didn't?

"Come on, get up. We have no time to be fooling around, we must continue towards the mountain."

Arriah grumbled and stood. "But that's all we do! Can't we find a river or something and bathe? You all reek, and I feel dirty."

"Fine. Fili, Dwalin, scout ahead. As much as it pains me to say it, Lady Arriah is correct. A bath would be nice."

Arriah smiled. "Yes. Finally. I don't think I've bathed since Rivendell. Ew."

Chuckles came from around her.

"Well, I don't think that half of us have either."

"Then...when did the other half last bathe?"

"...Best not think about that."

"Oh, ew! Come on guys, really? So it wasn't allergies, wow...you guys have been giving me headache's since I started travelling with you! You're all bathing today! No complaints, and I'll know if you didn't!"

Laughs erupted from all around her.

"Very well, lass, don't you worry, we'll be squeaky clean in no time!"

"I don't care if your squeaky!"

More laughs.

"Did you find a place where we may bathe?"

"Yes. Not to far from here. We'll show you."

Arriah sighed and began to follow the company. Using their scents and footfalls to guide her.

"Azyungâl, I took the time to find you a safe and hidden place for yourself."

Arriah smiled. "Thank you."

A hand on the small of her back led her forward, away from the company.

"Just yell if you need anything."

Arriah nodded and Fili left. Letting out a sigh the huntress slowly walked forward until she felt she was at the edge of the bank. Slowly Arriah began to undress. First removing her cloak, then her pack. Her boots came off next, then her leather travelling pants. Her coat came next, followed by her two shirts and her bindings.

She carefully slipped into the water. The red head let out a sigh and relaxed. The water wasn't too fast, so it made for a nice bath. After a nice soak she went about wetting her hair and washing her hands, feet, and her face. Though she wasn't sure if she was doing a good jog of cleaning herself or not, the water felt nice.

She hummed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I should brush it..."

The huntress raised herself up onto the bank and made quickly for her back. She stopped abruptly however when the wind blew toward her.

_Orc! It's the orc pack! They're close!_

The huntress wasted no time dressing and gathering her things she raced to where she had heard the dwarfs. Their voices became louder sa she turned a bend.

"And then I-Oh lass! WHat are ya' doing here?"

"Oh my!"

"Arriah!"

Thr huntress huffed.

"By the Valar, I'm blind! Probably nothing to see anyway!"

Silence. Deafining silence.

"Oh! Thorin! The orc pack! They're close!"

Yells erupted from the group.

"Are you sure?"

A howl broke through the air.

"Yeah, pretty sure!"

"Move! Out of the water! Dress quickly! We have to get out of here!"

Arriah nodded.

...

"Uh, lass, could you...just for our sake..."

The red head huffed. "Oh, bother."

She pivoted on her heel and once again the company was in uproar.

"Where are my breeches?"

"Has anyone seen my coat?"

Arriah rolled her eyes.

"I'm blind and I dress faster than you lot!"

"Azyungâl."

"What?"

"...You can turn around now."

Arriah grumbled and turned and suddenly everything was Fili. His scent had become stronger now that he'd washed and she was pretty sure that he was shirtless.

_Must resist temptation._

"Uh, Fili?"

"Yes?"

"Are...are you wearing a shirt?"

"No."

She imagined him with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, I see. Well, that's- that's nice. Uh..."

The dwarf chuckled.

"Fili!"

The blond grumbled.

"Now! Flirt with your woman later!"

"Uncle!"

Arriah was left alone, blushing bright, like a strawberry she imagined.

_His woman. _His_ woman? His- dear Valar. _

The huntress took a deep breath and squared herself.

"Well then."

"Lets move!"

Her hand was taken by-

_Oh, Bofur this time. _

-Bofur and he pulled her along quickly.

"Stop! Master Baggins, you will go scout. I want to know how close they really are."

Arriah raised an eye brow.

"Wha- what? You mean...you mean me? I can't possibly-"

"Go."

"Right. Of course."

The hobbit was gone. Arriah let out a sigh.

_Were so close to Beorn's now. I just hope we don't run into any trouble with him. He doesn't like dwarves much. Wait..._

The huntress tilted her head upwards slightly. _This scent-_

"How close is the pack?"

"To close. A couple leagues, no more. But that is not the worst of it-"

"Have the args picked up our scent?"

"Not yet, but they will. We have another problem."

"Did they see you? They saw you!"

"No, that's not it."

_No, that most certainly is not it._

"Huh, what did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

"Will you listen? Will you just listen?"

The company quieted.

"I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take? Like a bear?"

Arriah's eye widened.

_Oh no. Beorn is completely inconsolable and unpredictable in his second skin! He will kill us if he gets the chance. And the possibilities of him even recognizing me are so low! I may...if it comes to it I may have to-_

"Azyungâl, are you alright?"

"Fine."

"-neither. He will help us, or he will kill us."

Arriah's eyes widened.

"What choice do we have?"

A fierce roar broke through the air.

"None."

Then they were running.

_Again._

Across a small stream and into a dense forest.

_This is Beorns land. _

The bear was getting closer. Arriah's brows furrowed. _I'll have to stop him._

They broke out of the tress and came into a grassy field. Arriah pivoted on her foot and turned to face the bear as it brok out of the forest.

"Arriah! Arriah come on!"

She narrowed her gaze and let the feeling of her second skin wash over her.

"Arriah..."

Arriah opened her eyes just in time to duck a large black paw that had been swung at her. She wasted no time reaching up to clamp her jaws onto the bears neck and bit down. She rocked and tossed the bear slightly to the side.

She let out a fierce snarl and growled low in her throat. Bearing her teeth and flattening her ears against her head. The bear returned her roar and charged her.

Arriah dodged and began to run. Knowing that Beorn would follow her, but also that he would never catch her. Trees blurred past her as her paws smacked the ground. Sending dirt flying and breaking twigs as she went. Out running the bear was easy, now all she had to do was loose him and remain hidden until he took upon his second skin once again.

The large wolf twisted through the forest. Crossing her paths as she went, to confuse the bear. Eventually she came upon the river she'd bathed in earlier. With out a second thought she jumped in and swam to the other side. She jumped out of the water and continued to run again.

Finally she slowed and sat. Her chest heaved with each breath and her legs shook slightly.

_Just like the first time we met. So nostalgic._

Slowly she let her first skin take her once again and brightened considerably once she realized that she'd managed to keep all of her clothes, weapons, and supplies this time.

The huntress smiled, stood, and carefully began to make her way back to Beorn's house..

* * *

So, that was that. A little skin changer action thrown in there, just for you guys! And we meet Beorn! Well, sort of. R&amp;R!


	20. Minwayla

Hey, hey, hey! It's time for some more Beorn and Arriah! Oh, and some Firiah. Also, you'll probably start to notice that this is where I'll tart veering of from the canon more and more. But don't worry, not much will change.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

P.S: Sorry for the super long wait!

* * *

"Arriah."

"Hm?"

"Are these the dwarves you spoke of?"

"..Uh, yeah. It's them."

Beorn let out a heavy breath.

"Please, let us return back inside so I may serve you like a proper host. Join us when you wish, Arriah."

The red head nodded and continued to pet the rabbit that had fallen asleep in her lap.

"I think I'll name you... Bun-bun. Yeah, Bun-bun. Cute, right?"

_"Ah, it is suitable, seeing as my mother never gave me a name."_

"So you weren't asleep, huh..."

_"No, I was not."_

"Oh...sorry."

_"Are you well?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"You seem troubled. Do your thoughts ail you?"_

"Yes."

The rabbit was silent.

"I was travelling with that company you see, quite a messy, smelly, rowdy bunch, but fierce and loyal. I was starting to feel like I was back at my old home... Anyways, I do believe that some where along the line I fell in love. Well, maybe it's love, I don't know, we've been travelling for almost a year now...Perhaps I will find that he is not as fond of me as he used to be."

The rabbit hummed. _"Go on."_

"Well, I'm a skin changer, you know, but I neglected to tell them. Not to keep it secret, you understand, but I just didn't think that they needed to know...And they never asked either. But, I just surprised them out of the blue there, and now I do not feel as though I will be continuing on with them."

_"And...?"_

"I don't know, actually. I wish to continue on with them, but..."

_"But what?"_

The huntress sighed. "I have no idea."

"_If you do not even know the question, then perhaps you have already found the answer."_

"But what if it isn't the answer I was looking for?"

_"Then the answer that you seek does not exist, or you just have to dig a little deeper... Tunnel vision."_

"Pardon?"

_"Look beyond what you wouldn't usually spare a second glance." _

The huntress gave a slow nod. "I understand, thank you."

The rabbit didn't reply as it jumped from Arriah's lap. The red head stood and began to make her way towards Beorn's house. All eyes were directed toward her the second she entered the house and she quickly became acutely aware of one gaze in particular.

"Ah, little wolf, have you finally decided to crawl from your den to join us?"

The stares were making her slightly nervous now. "Uh, really, I just came to...grab a basket."

"A basket?"

"Yeah..uh, your raspberry bushes must be ripe now...I was thinking that I could go pick some..."

"Certainly, but first, you must eat."

Arriah deflated. "Right, eat..."

The huntress sighed and turned towards Beorn's pantry.

"There's plenty on the table."

"Oh, yes, I know, it's just that...jam."

"Oh."

Arriah gave a firm nod and continued on to the pantry.

_By the Valar, I won't survive for long._

Quickly she grabbed the jam and headed back into the dining area. Silence and more stares followed her entrance into the dinning hall and the huntress had to force her heart to slow.

_So many eyes. _

"Uhh, some bread- please! And...a knife?"

It seemed as though no one had moved until one of her hands were taken and a few slices of bread and a knife were put into it.

_Thanks, Bofur._

The huntress hummed quietly before turning on her heel and racing out of the house.

"By the Valar, that was nerve wracking."

The huntress continued forward until she came upon a small stream. Sitting down Arriah began to jam the bread.

"Ridiculous. Honestly. Why do I care so much anyway?"

She angrily took a bite of the bread and jam.

"Stupid. Why, why, why?"

_Oh._

"Right, of course. Stupid Flowerhead."

The huntress continued to grumble.

"Well, I have been meaning to see Beorn, so at least I got to do that."

The huntress sighed. "Who am I kidding. The bunny was right. Of course I want to keep going with them."

"You do?"

Arriah jumped slightly. "Fili..."

"We do want you to come along still. We're not mad, just a little surprised."

Arriah stared down.

"Azyungâl, please."

"Truly? None are mad?"

"No, Thorin may look mad, but that's just his usual look."

"I wouldn't know."

Fili gave a halfhearted chuckle. "Right."

The dwarf sat down beside Arriah and gave a sigh. A somewhat peaceful silence fell over the two.

"Fili?"

"Hmm?"

"What does Azyungâl mean?"

The dwarf inhaled deeply. _Oh...maybe I shouldn't have asked._

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Fili exhaled sharply."No, it's fine, just..."

Arriah waited quietly for his answer.

"It means Love of all Loves..."

The dwarf trailed off quickly.

Arriah's eyes widened and she blinked."Really?"

"..Yes."

The huntress brows furrowed. _Love of all Loves..._

Arriah smiled brightly and stood. Raising her arms in a stretch she turned her face towards the sky.

"Minwayla."

"What?"

"Minwayla, in my language it means 'purest lover'. It's sort of like Azyungâl, you wouldn't mind if I called you that, would you?"

The dwarf sputtered as he stood and moved to in front of the huntress.

"Truly?"

Arriah nodded.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

Arriah hummed. "I'm still gonna' call you Flowerhead, though."

This time the dwarf laughed wholeheartedly. "It doesn't bother me so much."

"Aww, really? I'll just have to come up with something else."

"Well, let me know when you do.

Silence fell once again. Only the sound of the stream broke the silence. No birds, not a squirrel.

"Arriah?"

"Yes?"

They were closer now. Almost touching.

"May I kiss you?"

Arriah blinked, shocked by the question.

"Y-yes."

They were even closer now as Fili raised his hand to cup Arriah's face.

"Azyungâl."

His breath ghosted over her and sent shivers through her. Finally their lips met in a slow kiss. Arriah raised her arms to rest on the dwarf's shoulders and played a bit with his hair.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist and soon it was joined by the other. Arriah pressed closer to the blond dwarf and tilted her head slightly, deepening the kiss.

They continued to kiss for some time. Enjoying the feel of one another. Both smiled into the kiss and then they slowly parted.

_Fili~ More kisses..._

"That ended to quickly."

"I just remembered, the reason I came was to tell you that we're leaving."

Arriah shook her head and gave a quiet giggle.

"Will you come?"

The huntress nodded. "Couldn't keep me away even if you tried."

She was sure Fili was smiling.

"Come on."

Arriah felt him take her hand and lead her out of the forest.

"There you are lad!"

"Lady Arriah. It would seem that you will be continuing on with us."

Arriah smiled and nodded. "If you'll have me."

"Well of course we will lass!"

Arriah smiled in Bofur's direction. "Thank you."

"But-"

Arriah cringed at the sound of Throin's voice.

"-we _will_ be having words later."

Arriah sighed and nodded.

"Come on, we've got a pony for you over here."

Arriah allowed Fili to lead her to the left and then help her up onto the pony.

"Thank you, Minwayla."

She could practically feel the blond's smile.

"Anytime."

"Let's go! Mirkwood is a day away. We must make haste if we are to stay ahead of the Orc pack!"

Arriah nodded and urged her pony forward.

"Great."

"What?"

"I forgot my bread and jam."

* * *

Okay, feel free to yell at me for the late update, it would only be fair. Hope you enjoyed, expect an update tomorrow! R&amp;R!


	21. Sickness In Mirkwood

Hey guys! So sorry for not updating for in like, forever!

Also, I'm listening to Naruto music for inspiration. I wonder how this is going to turn out.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

Arriah knew that the next month or so that she was to be spending wandering aimlessly, well, not _aimlessly_, they _were_ following a stone path, though that didn't help Arriah much, in a dark and damp forest was not going to be enjoyable. She'd gone through Mirkwood may times on her own, and had once frequently visited the elven prince, Legolas, but that a long time ago. Speaking of long ago, this certainly was _not_ the forest of old. The air was thick and heavy, the ground beneath her felt strange, one moment it was like mud, the next like stone, which was particularly annoying, not to mention...

"Where are all these roots coming from?!"

Arriah grumbled as she regained her footing, having tripped on another root.

"Well, you see, the roots come from the trees, which use the roots to-"

"Yes, Kili, I know, it was a rhetorical question."

A chuckle came from Arriah's right.

"You do not seem to be in a particularly good mood today, Azyungâl."

The blond prince paused.

"Though, I guess that none of us are right now."

Arriah nodded. "It's the forest."

Arriah angled her head upward.

"It's sick, it's making _me_ sick."

"Do you need to stop?"

"No, Minwayla, I'm fine."

The blond dwarf let it drop after that and continued on, though Arriah was sure he'd circle back around to it again sooner or later.

In truth, Arriah did feel sick. All of her senses were being overwhelmed by the forest. It was suffocating. _I might be able to deal with it better in my second skin...I heal faster in that form, but... I'm not sure that that will bode such a positive reaction from the dwarves, even if they claim my being a _skin changer_ doesn't bother them, I think my _other form_ does. Maybe it's just because I do turn into a particularly large wolf..._

Arriah's lungs and chest burned, and her breaths became shaky.

_I might not have much of a choice though._

* * *

Days passed like this. Arriah's condition was getting worse everyday, and though she tried desperately to hide it, the others were starting to notice.

"Lass? Are you alright? You're falling behind."

Arriah's eye widened before she let out a long sigh. "I'm fine Bofur, honestly."

The dwarf hummed in and Arriah could tell that he wasn't convinced.

"Uh huh, yeah, sure, whatever you say, lass."

Suddenly Arriah groaned and doubled over, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Azyungâl! Are you alright?"

Arriah groaned again. "Ngh...Nope, definitely not alright."

"Lass looks like she's about to hurl."

"Oin!"

A calloused hand was gently placed on her shoulder. "Are ye all right lass?

Arriah couldn't answer. Her mouth tasted sour and it felt like it was filled with cotton. Her lungs and chest burned and she suddenly felt very dizzy. The huntress was vaguely aware of her name being called, someone begging her to respond, and a hand on her shoulder, shaking her.

"Ba...p."

The voices didn't fade, instead they got louder.

"Ba-ba...up."

The voices quieted for a moment.

"Back up."

And slowly the she was left in her own little personal bubble. Arriah struggled to breathe.

_What is this? A panic attack? I haven't had one sine I was eleven... No, it's not a panic attack. I think I'm sick. Well and truly sick. Wow, it's been years...Honestly, I think I was nine the last time I got sick. _

Arriah inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She repeated this many time before dared to straighten out her posture. She moved slowly, in fear of the nausea and a headache that was sure to come.

The huntress struggled to find her voice. "I-"

"Azyungâl? Are you alright?"

Arriah inhaled Fili's scent. "I'm sick."

"Well I think that much is obvious now."

Arriah grinned weakly.

"Alright lass. Lets have a look at ya'."

Arriah's hand was taken and she was led slowly forward.

"There's a log you can sit on here."

Arriah did just that.

"Thorin's decided that we could all use a break. So we'll be staying in this area for a few days."

Arriah nodded in understanding.

"Now. Tell me, lass, how do you feel? A headache?"

"Not yet."

"Stomachache?"

"Yeah."

Arriah jumped slightly when a hand was placed on her forehead.

"Hmmm. You do have quite the fever."

The hand disappeared. "Well, I'll cook you up some special tea, see if that helps. I also have some..."

The voice faded and Arriah assumed Oin had gone to retrieve his bag.

"Fili?"

"Right here."

_I don't want to waste Oin's medicine on me. If I just phased and stayed in my wolf form for a bit I'm sure that I'd get better. _

"I think that I..."

"You what?"

Arriah bit her lip and shifted on the log.

"If I could...if I uhm...shifted into my other form...I'd get better."

Fili was quiet so Arriah continued.

"Even though I have the ability to heal quickly already, in my other form my sickness would disappear rather quickly. I just don't want to make anyone uncomfortable and I don't want Oin to waste his medicine on-"

"You are not a waste."

An arm wrapped around her middle and Fili pulled her closer to him.

"Please don't think like that."

Arriah turned her head and buried her face into Fili's shoulder. "Sorry."

"Alright lass. I'll cook up some tea for ya'. It should help."

Arriah pulled away from Fili slightly and nodded a thanks in Oin's direction. "Thank you."

Arriah listened to Fili inhale deeply before kissing her head and standing.

"I'll go get Thorin."

Arriah gave a small nod and sighed as the prince walked away.

"This sucks."

Arriah shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself. After some time the huntress became aware of Oin approaching her.

"Here ya' are. Fresh an' steaming. It's hot now, so don't be too quick to start looking for the bottom of the cup."

Arriah took the tea and smiled her thanks at the dwarf. Tentatively the huntress took a sip. _Huh. What an odd flavor. It's spicy, but sweet, like honey, and there's something else too...I can't describe it. It's like, wind flavor. Well, I imagine that this is what wind would taste like. Hmm. _

Someone cleared their throat to her right.

Arriah blinked. "Oh, Thorin."

"Fili just finished telling me something very strange."

"Oh?"

The dwarf paused and Arriah grinned slightly when Thorin sighed.

"I have no problem with it. It's just that dragging a blind girl through a forest like this is difficult enough, so dragging a rather large blind wo-"

"That won't be a problem."

Thorin didn't respond.

"Only my eyes in this skin are damaged. I can see perfectly in my other skin."

"...Really?"

Arriah nodded. "I'm faster and stronger in my other skin too. I can scout ahead. I knew these trails very well once."

"Very well. What do we need to do?"

Arriah ripped the cup in her hand tighter and chugged it down. Passing it to Thorin she stood and began heading for the trees.

"Just wait till I come back out!"

Arriah quickly made her exit and disappeared into the trees. Once the huntress felt she was far enough away she began to undress, shoving her clothes into her bag. Once fully exposed Arriah inhaled sharply and shifted.

Arriah inhaled deeply through her nose, already feeling her sickness fading. She scraped at the ground with her large pawl and grinned wolfishly. Turning Arriah grabbed her backpack in her mouth and slowly made her way back to where the dwarves had set up camp. The large wolf stopped a the edge of camp, just out of sight, and let out a humming sound as her eyes scanned the camp.

_Fili...is really attractive. _

Arriah let out a breath she hadn't known that she'd been holding and moved out of the cover of the trees. One paw after the other the huntress staled forward, placing her bag next to Fili's. The two locked gaze's and Arriah then decided that she'd never seen more beautiful and captivating eyes in all her life.

The skin changer let out another humming sound, closed her eyes and lowered her head.

_Pet me. I am a large dog in need of attention. Pet me human...ah, dwarf._

Slowly a hand reached up and scratched the top of her head. Then by her ear, then under her chin. Arriah opened her eyes to see Fili grinning like crazy as he ran pet her. Arriah made sure to wag her tail in appreciation.

"Alright, that's enough. Arriah, scout ahead."

Arriah chuffed and backing away from the blond dwarf she raced into the forest.

* * *

Alright, chapter 21! Ahhh, super late update! Love you all! Expect a new chapter up newt week.

I've got a bunch of stories in my head right now, but they're clashing with one another as I write them, so I'll be focusing on this one for now.

Also, I'll be writing not just a sequel, but a prequel, and a possible Firiah one-shot as well. Hope you're excited!


	22. Enter Legolas

Alright, another chapter! Woohoo! A huge thank you to all of my followers and reviewers! Not to mention how late this update is is. So sorry!

"Speaking"

_"Maywae" also "Elvish" (Won't be that confusing, I will specify which is which. Although, Arriah can only speak Maywae in her wolf form, so I hope that'll clear up any confusion)_

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

Arriah noticed it a lot later then she should have. The webs. They were everywhere. White and sticky, imprisoning animals of all shapes and sizes. And where there were webs, spiders were bound to be making more elsewhere.

_How could I have not noticed these earlier?_

The wolf let out a huff as the wind ruffled her fur.

_This scent...the dwarves...and elves!_

Arriah growled deeply and changed course, heading towards the scent.

_Dammit, how did I not notice earlier? I shouldn't have gone so far ahead!_

The skin changer raced through the forest, snapping twigs and breaking off small branches from trees as she ran.

_Wait, if the elves are there...it's likely that the Company has been captured. I know Legolas and the king. I could, potentially, fake indifference and help them escape...but they'd _still_ be captured. _

The huntress slowed to a stop.

_There really isn't a version of this where myself and the dwarves come out on top. Damn._

Arriah huffed and stalked forward till she came upon the elven path once again.

_I'm ahead of them, so I think I'll wait here._

The huntress inhaled deeply and flopped onto the ground, stretching out her legs and opening her mouth in a long yawn. Arriah hummed and let her back legs sprawl out to the side while she brought her front legs closer to her. She closed her eyes and licked around the edges of her mouth.

_I need to hunt soon...but I'm sure I'll find something later. _

Arriah's ear twitched and she turned her head slightly and glanced behind her.

_Here they come. Hmmm..._

Arriah huffed and rested her head on her paws. _I just hope the dwarves catch on._

_"Harmani? Arriah? Is that you?"_

_"Legolas! What a surprise!"_

_"Is it really?"_

Arriah grinned inwardly at Legolas' raised eyebrow.

"Arr-Ow! Hey!"

"Be _quiet._"

Arriah huffed.

_"Not particularly."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Sightseeing. What I can't come an visit an old friend?"_

The elf chuckled and walked around to stand in front of Arriah.

_"There's no problem, but I'm afraid you've come at a rather bad time. I just caught these dwarves, you see. They've been roaming the forest for days."_

Arriah winced and glanced up at the elven prince. _There goes my cover. Oh man, come on Leggy, we're still pals, right?_

_"When did you get here?"_

_And there's my saving grace. Thank you Legolas. I'll bake you a cake later, seriously, just don't let me stab myself while I cut it for you, m'kay?_

Arriah stood and shook the dirt out of her fur.

_"Not long ago." _

The elf in front of her grinned and reached out to scratch the top of her head.

_"It's been a while...but it's good to see you again. Come, I'm sure my father will be happy to see you again as well."_

Arriah nodded and moved to stand by the elf, who in turn ordered their little procession to continue on.

_"So, what are you really doing here? That's Oakensheild, if I'm not mistaken."_

Arriah hummed lowly.

_"Just an adventure."_

_"Arriah."_

The prince's playful tone made Arriah smile inwardly. _"Seriously."_

_"I thought that you'd sworn off adventuring after you returned from your plight with that dragon...Well, _dragons_."_

Arriah shook her big head.

_"No, I swore off adventuring after my brothers were born."_

_"Ahh, yes, I remember. Your father insisted that you needed to take on more responsibility around the kingdom."_

Arriah inhaled slowly. _Legolas is probably the only person in the world right now that I can talk to so freely about my past with. It's rather refreshing actually._

_"Yeah, something like 'Arriah, I know you're young, and you're at that age where children begin to rebel, and even though you won't become queen one day, you must take on more responsibilities around the kingdom and help your mother look after your brothers'." _

The elf gave a quiet chuckle.

_"Really? I'm sure I heard different."_

_"Oh really?"_

The prince nodded. _"Something along the lines of 'Arriah, it's time to put away your sword, to stop adventuring, to stop having fun, and to stop messing around with that elven prince. We're still repairing the mess hall after your last practical joke'."_

Arriah hummed happily. _"Why did we never mess with _your_ father?"_

_"Because he would have killed both of us. Besides, I'm pretty your father enjoyed our pranks as much as we did."_

Arriah grinned wolfishly and stuck her tongue out at the elf. In turn Legolas let out a quiet laugh before he went quiet, staring straight ahead.

_"You're pretty good at fooling others."_

Arriah glanced at him.

_"But you don't- can't fool me, not after all this time. Something's changed, you've changed. I'm just having a difficult time figuring out whether this change is good or not."_

Arriah's ear twitched and she hummed. _"Well, I thinks it's a pretty good change."_

_"Oh?"_

Arriah cast her gazed towards the ground, her face taking on a peaceful look._ "Yeah." _

A peaceful silence fell between the two as Arriah's mind began to wander.

_Maybe I should bake a cake for Fili later too. Wait, does he even like cake?_

The skin changer turned her head slightly and looked back at the company. Dwalin was at the front, Thorin in the far back. Fili...

_Geeze._

Fili did not look happy. Not in the slightest.

_To be expected. Meh, whatever, it's not like there's a couch around here, so bam!_

_"We're here."_

_"Already? Shorter trip then I remember."_

Arriah turned to gaze at the large doors that served as the entrance to the kingdom of Mirkwood.

_"Doors are smaller then I remember."_

_"Well, your head didn't reach my shoulders the last time you walked through these gates."_

Arriah rolled her eyes and dog trotted ahead._ "I'm gonna' go find something to wear."_

_"Have you not brought your own things with you?"_

_"Uhhh..."_

Arriah glanced back at the procession of dwarves.

_"Ah. Don't bother, we've confiscated their bags, look around some, I'll bring your items to you later."_

Arriah's ear twitched in acknowledgement of Legoas' words and turned towards the center of the dwellings, where she would find a market.

* * *

It had been some hours since she had wandered off and had since found herself laying in the middle of a tree path, staring down at the young elves below her as they played around with a ball.

_"Arriah?"_

The wolf's gaze shifted only slightly in greeting.

_"Your pack."_

Arriah hummed in appreciation and stood quickly, taking her pack in her jaws.

_"Fanks Leegohas."_

The elf chuckled at gestured behind him, towards a secluded spot where she could phase and change quickly, which is exactly what she did.

_"So, how did it go with the dwarves?"_ Arriah smoothly transitioned from Maywae to Elvish as she accepted Legolas' offered arm.

_"My father still remains oblivious to the fact that you are their companion, however, he does know that you are here, and wishes to see you some time tomorrow." _

Arriah nodded. _"May I see the dwarves?"_

Legolas hesitated._ "If it is necessary."_

Arriah nodded firmly. _"It is."_

_"Very well."_

Arriah quietly let Legolas lead her on. _Oh man, I bet Fili's pissed. Probably Thorin too...speaking of which._

_"Did your father speak with Thorin?"_

_"He did."_

_"Oh? And how did that go?"_

_"Horribly. He told him to 'die a death of fire'."_

_"Who?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, did Thorin tell your _dad_ to die a death of fire or did your dad tell _Thorin_ to die a death of fire?"_

_"Thorin."_

Arriah blinked. _"Yeah, thought so."_

_"Honestly, how do you put up with him?"_

Arriah cocked her head to the side._ "Well, now that I think about it, he's much more... lenient when it comes to me now. I mean, it could have something to do with my relationship with his nephew... you never know."_

_"Makes sense, and you are a woman after all, and they are cherished in dwarvin cultures and- wait."_

Legolas stopped walking._ "You're in a relationship with one of the Durin sons?"_

Arriah nodded. _"Yep." _

Arriah could only guess what expression the elf was sporting.

_"Well then."_

The two continued on quietly.

_"We're almost there. Do you want me to stay behind?"_

_"Nah, I'll come find you later or something."_

_"Alright. The path here-"_

Arriah's left hand was guided to the wall.

_"-is narrow, don't let your hand leave the wall. It's and immediate left just a few step ahead."_

Arriah nodded and inhaled slowly._ "Thanks."_

_"Not a problem."_

Arriah listened silently to Legolas' retreating footsteps and inhale deeply._ Lets do this._

* * *

Alright, another chapter in the hole! Enjoy, and sorry again for the uber late update!


	23. A Few Important Talks

Okay, so, I realize that I haven't updated in exactly 241309573 years, but my hope is to get two more chapters in really soon. So sorry about the uber late update, please enjoy some more Firiah!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. Thanks.

* * *

Arriah walked slowly, heeding Legolas's advice, and never let her hand leave the wall. Step by step the skin changer descended down towards the cells that the dwarves were being held in. She could smell them, in all their stinky dwarf glory, could hear them, their even, almost sad breaths reached her ears like a symphony of annoyance and despair. The huntress couldn't help but cringe, at both the sound and the smell.

"That you, lass?"

Arriah had to search her mind to recognize the voice.

"Dwalin?"

"Aye."

"Are you alright?"

The dwarf grunted. "Fine. Can't say I'm the slightest bit happy with the current situation though."

Arriah nodded and grabbed onto a bar of Dwalin's cell door. "Me neither, I was hoping for a straight shot through the forest, but I became distracted, and was not able to come to the Company's aid in time. I apologize profusely for that."

"Hn. Not me you best be apologizing to, though. _I_ can clearly see past my old grudges, and can clearly see an advantage to your relationship the the _elevn prince_, but still, I'm not the one you need to be havin' words with, lass."

Arriah nodded. "I understand. Thank you, Dwalin."

The dwarf said nothing further, so Arriah took her leave quietly and quickly, searching for Thorins searing scent. First, however, she came across Balin.

"Balin?"

"He's just to the left lass, don't be shy now."

Arriah nodded, thankful that the older dwarf's voice seemed to to no malice, as usual, he was kind and polite.

Arriah inhaled deeply and dragged her hand across the bars of Balin's cell till she came upon wood. "Thorin?"

The huntress continued on quietly until she came across cell bars once again. "Thorin?"

Arriah huffed and frowned, furrowing her brows. "Listen, I know you're there, and I know you can hear me, so please, listen. I have no intention of abandoning the Company. I also have zero intention of compromising the Company. I- I have come too far and done too much to just leave at this point. I haven't felt like this in so, so many years."

Thorin remained silent, so Arriah continued.

"I understand, I get it, more then you might think. My home was taken from me too. I watched my family and friends burn beneath the scorch of Goblins and Orcs. My mother, my father, my brothers..."

Arriah clenched the cell bar tightly. "...My sweet, dear little sister. My_ sight_. _My kingdom_...It was all _taken_ from me, and I'll never get it back, I'll never have the chance to-...to."

Arriah closed her eyes and fought back tears as memories long buried and desperately forgotten bubbled to the surface.

"But you, you have the chance, and I believe that you can do it, take back your home. The kind of pain that comes from being- from feeling so lost, it's unbelievable. I would never wish that kind of pain upon somebody. And I would never squander someones chance at recovery. Never, would I try to keep your home from you. Homes, families, friends, they are such valuable things. I-"

"Enough, child."

Arriah held her head low as her shoulders shook.

"Have you made contact with Baggins?"

_All business no fun, this one._

Arriah's eyes widened and she slowly raised her head. "He wasn't captured with the rest of you?"

"No. He's still out there. Find him and get us out of here."

Arriah nodded slowly. "But I-"

"Yes, yes, speak with my nephew first."

Arriah gave the dwarf king a small smile and began to move away.

"It would seem, we have more in common than I realized."

Arriah stopped.

"Thank you, Arriah, for being a loyal member to my Company."

Arriah really smiled this time and nodded happily. "My pleasure."

In slightly higher spirits Arriah turned and immediately began to search for Fili's scent.

"Watch out for the steps!"

Arriah stopped and quickly moved against the wall.

"Goodness, lass, almost gave me a heart attack."

Arriah giggled. "Sorry Bofur, but, in case you didn't know, I can't see, like, at all, so..."

The dwarf let out a quiet chuckle. "There are some steps ahead of ya, six, I count-"

Arriah moved carefully as the dwarf spoke.

"Good, good, keep your hand on the wall, yep, now there's a bit of a break in the wall, and you'll be veering right a bit, so walk slowly, I'll guide ya."

Arriah nodded and inhaled deeply before letting her hand come off the wall. Slowly the huntress walked forward, listening carefully to Bofur. His voice alone wouldn't be enough. She could listen to his heart and breathing to guide her as well, if they sped up, then she would know that she was in danger.

"Yer doing great lass, keep going, almost..there ya go."

Arriah sighed in relief as her hand once again rested on solid wall. "Thank you Bofur."

"Any time lass. Now, Fili's cell is up these steps and to the right."

Arriah blinked. "What steps?"

"The ones right in front of- never mind. They're directly in front of ya', seven, eight, ten steps in total."

Arriah huffed. "Really?"

"Yeah, sorry lass. Just keep your hand on the wall, you should be fine."

Arriah nodded her thanks and moved forward, stubbing her toes on the first step. Grumbling Arriah counted as she walked up the steps.

_One, two, three, ow, that really hurt, thanks for the warning Bofur, four, five, six, ugh, so many steps, seven, eight, nine, ten. Finally!_

Arriah sighed once she reached the top. "Why are there always so many steps? Why haven't moving stairs been invented yet?"

Another sigh and Arriah inhaled deeply. _Well, Bofur did say that Fili's cell was right at the top of the stairs so..._

"Minwayla?

"I'm here."

Arriah let out a relieved breath and grabbed onto the cell's bars with both her hands.

"Please do not be cross with me Fili. I have no intention of abandoning the Company or-"

"I know that."

Gentle hands took hers and held them tightly.

"I know that."

Arriah raised an eye brow. "And you do know that Legoals is one, not my type, and two, like, way older then me, and also one of my best friends. So there's no way we'll be running off into the sunset together."

Fili grunted.

"Uh huh, yeah, thought so."

Arriah smiled softly and ran her thumb of the back of Fili's hand. "I have no intention of abandoning you either."

"I know..."

"Then you should hold nothing against Legolas. He's keeping my participation within the Company a secret from his father. He could be punished harshly if his father found out."

Fili sighed and Arriah felt his hands tighten around hers. "Please be careful."

"Of course I will. But first I have to find Bilbo. We'll get you guys out of here. I promise."

"Alright."

Her hands were raised and a soft kiss placed on each one. Reluctantly the red head pulled away and turned quickly. Finding Bilbo was now her top priority.

* * *

So, yeah, I'm gonna end it here. Expect another chapter soon! (I know I say that a lot, but seriously, I mean it this time) R&amp;R!


	24. Escape From Mirkwood

Yay! A quicker update! Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

* * *

Arriah stood silently, leaning out the window of her room, staring into the black void that was her world. The fresh air was certainly nice though.

_Woo. Yeah, fresh air. Yay._

Arriah sighed. She was very, very bored.

_At least I was able to find Bilbo. Don't know why I didn't look in the kitchens first. I mean, he is a hobbit after all. But... he seems a little off. Smells different too. Ah, it's probably nothing. He might have just been hanging around the dwarves for so long that he's starting to smell like them and stuff. _

Arriah shook her head and turned. Grumbling about the blind minority of the world she set to dressing herself in some clothes that she had acquired from Legoals. Simple brown pants and a beige t-shirt. All she needed was a cover up. Nothing fancy, it would get ruined as she phased. Feeling around, and stubbing her toes quite a bit, Arriah managed to pack all the rest of her belonging's in a leather bag and tied a pair of knee high boots to the bag by their laces.

"There. All set I think. Now, we wait for the festival to begin."

* * *

Arriah had stumbled upon Bilbo earlier that day, after her meeting with king Thranduil. The little Hobbit had been relentlessly stuffing his face, with fruits and bread Arriah later discovered. After Bilbo had finished he had quickly explained his plan to her. She'd been rather unfocused to begin with, her mind still on her earlier meeting with the king, but that changed quickly once Bilbo began to talk about some barrels in a cellar somewhere and how they could just roll and then float out of the kingdom, and Mirkwood for that matter.

So now here she was, talking animatedly with Biblo, confirming final plans and such.

"So, one more time. I give you may bag, hide, then bolt to the west gate and wait for you guys to come floating by, but just in case your going to take my bag with you, actually, maybe give it to Fili, so that if there's trouble I won't have to worry about my bag while I bite off heads. Am I missing anything?"

"Uh, nope. You've got it."

"Great." Arriah slipped her bag off of her shoulder and held it out for Bilbo. "Be mindful of my knife and sword please. They're precious to me."

"Oh. Of course."

"The festival will be starting soon, should I slip out now, or when the elves start puking and fainting?"

"Uh, you should wait I guess."

Arriah nodded and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll get in position regardless. Please tell Fili that I'm alright, I just refuse to be packed away in a little barrel and sent downstream. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Yes, yes, alright."

"Good."

* * *

Arriah tucked her legs to her chest and sat motionless and she waited for the festivities to pick up. The elves were being quite jolly in their merrymaking, sparing no expense with the festival. A particular crowd that had chosen to hang out around Arriah's hiding spot were becoming increasingly more intoxicated, slurring their words and tripping over one another in an attempt to acquire more wine. They downed bottle after bottle, sweet, fruity, tart, and all varying levels in between were disappearing fast. Arriah could tell by how many bottles had now fallen to the ground, empty as a bears stomach after hibernation.

Arriah curled in on self and shook slightly. The solitude of her hiding spot was nice, almost comforting, but it gave the illusion of false safety. Arriah was a little nervous due to this. What if they found her? What would they do? Would she be taken to Thanduil and questioned? Or would they thinking nothing of it save that she just wished for some solitude?

Arriah sighed and tugged on the hem of her shirt, blindly pulling at a string that had come loose.

"Where is the keeper of the keys?!"

_Ah, that must be the signal._

Arriah stood quickly and stalked forward until she bumped into a pile of what felt like wooden beams, however, their stability had already been messed with earlier, thanks to her and Bilbo, and she could feel that they had already shifted slightly. Quickly she reached out and up until her hands reached the top and she began to pull roughly. The pile pulled away with ease due to her and Bilbo's sneaky wheelie cart stealing skills.

Behind the pile of wood Arriah reached forwards until her hand came into contact with slightly damp dirt. A tunnel stretched out in front of her. _An old escape tunnel dedicated to the royal family. But it was poorly hidden away once it became useless. _

Arriah stalked forward quickly, but stepped carefully to avoid holes, roots, and the odd rock that had ventured into the tunnel. Shouts and yells echoed from behind her and she sped up.

"The dwarves have escaped!"

"Arm yourselves!"

"Quickly, to the west gate!"

Arriah grinned in the darkness.

"Way to go Bilbo."

The huntress picked up her pace and continued on through the tunnel, hoping to escape it's damp walls quickly.

* * *

Arriah smacked face first into a thick wall of vines. Startled she fell backwards, spitting dirt and leaves out of her mouth.

"Seriously? Who put that there?"

Arriah grumbled as she stood and pushed the vines away. "Finally. Now, to get to the dwarves."

Not bothering to strip Arriah ran forward before jumping down a ravine and phased midair. Landing on strong legs Arriah immediate began to run towards the sound of a running river. Oh, and the stench of Orc.

_Great, Azog must have finally caught up with us._

Arriah pushed herself faster, jumping over fallen logs in a desperate attempt to regroup with the dwarves.

_And Fili. Please be okay._

Finally the river came into sight. And so did the dwarves obvious issue. They'd been trapped by a gate, and were surrounded by elves and orcs. Growling furiously Arriah raced forward and crashed into the back of a large orc, sending him crashing into the water. Turning quickly the skin changer charged into the fray, biting and slashing flesh with her teeth and claws. Out of the corner of her eye Arriah noticed a particularly ugly orc drawing the string of a bow. Following the pointed arrows direction Arriah spotted Kili on top of the gate, pulling at a lever.

Arriah growled loudly and leaped forward just a the arrow shot. Catching the arrow in her mouth Arriah landed beside Kili and snapped the arrows shaft in two. Angrily she nudged Kili and raised herself before coming down in the lever, pushing it with her paws. Turning once the dwarves had been freed she pushed Kili back towards the other dwarves. She watched carefully as he jumped into a barrel before turning and heading towards the river bank opposite of the orcs.

Racing along side the dwarves in the river Arriah watched angrily as the orcs continued to attack. The elves had finally arrived, and Arriah didn't want to get caught in the middle, so she had decided to stay away.

Her green eyes scanned the river and the barrels quickly, searching for Fili in particular. Finding him Arriah made sure not to loose him, until Bombur flew past her and her black legs were slashed at with some swords. Growling Arriah turned on the orcs behind her. Snapping and puncturing necks, crushing ribs, and tearing off limbs. Bloody Arriah raced to catch up with Bombur and help him. Coming up behind him she lowered her head and once he was basically on top of her she lifted her head and threw Bombur onto her back. Arriah charged ahead of the remaining orcs to catch up with the company.

Slowly but surely the number of orcs began to dwindle as Arriah out ran them and the dwarves out floated them. Slowing to a dog-trot Arriah stopped at the edge of the bank and watched the dwarves haul themselves out of their respective barrels. Once they were all safe on shore Arriah yipped happily and jumped into the water.

Bombur coughed and sputtered a bit, but Arriah was an excellent, regardless of that fact, however, Arriah's paws reached the bottom of the river and she could stand fully with only Bomburs feet getting wet. Walking towards the other shore Arriah locked eyes with Kili, who was beaming at her, and then Fili, who looked so painfully relieved to see her.

Arriah jumped up onto shore and sat down quickly, sending Bombur sliding off. With a chuckle Kili jogged over to her and scratched her under her chin. Humming she lowered her head, inviting Kili to scratch her ears and head as well. The brunette dwarf laughed and continued to give her scritches vigorously.

"You are just an over sized puppy, aren't you?"

Arriah huffed and straightened to her full sitting height. She towered over Kili, and made a show of exaggerated how far down she had look to see Kili. Said dwarf just rolled his eyes and rested his hand on the side of her muzzle.

"You saved me. Thank you."

Arriah nodded as best a wolf could and moved her head out of Kili's hand to lick his nose.

"Ack! Arriah!"

Arriah pulled away and hummed before standing and making her way over to Fili. The blue eyed dwarf eyed her for a moment.

"Are you hurt?"

Arriah scrunched up her nose. She was, but, she couldn't exactly tell him that in this form, not that she would if she could. Shaking her head Arriah lowered to her stomach, matching his head height with hers, and whined lowly.

Sighing Fili reached out to run his hand over her head, and scratched behind her ears. "I have your bag. Almost lost it, I admit, but it's all still there."

Arriah nodded and licked his nose before taking her bag from his hands and disappearing into the tree line.

* * *

Arriah dressed quickly, fumbling with straps, and accidentally putting her jacket on backwards twice, her boots were a pain with all those laces, and she grumbled the entire time.

The familiar weight of her sword at her side and her mothers knife tucked away in her boot eased her slightly, but her nerves continued to dance. They always did after sh'ed phased, or been in a fight like that.

Huffing the huntress stalked back the way she was pretty sure that she had come from.

"Arriah."

_Oh. yo, Fili, this is not the time to be trying to seduce me with your deep and husky voice, we're in the company of the Company, remember Flowerhead?_

Arriah could feel her cheeks heating up at the thought of Fili seducing her and let out a little squeak. "F-Fili. Don't talk like that, you're making me nervous, heh heh, heh...Fili? You still there or-"

Arriah was cut short as soft lips hurriedly crashed into hers.

Oh.

_Oh._

Arriah returned the kiss quickly, moving her hands to rest on Fili's chest as his arms encircled her waist. Arriah stood still in Fili's embrace as their lips brushed against one another in a slow pace. Feeling a little bolder Arriah wrapped her arms around Fili's neck and entangled her hands in his hair. Then she tilted her head slightly, to change the angle of the kiss.

Slowly Arriah pulled away for air and then was quickly pulled in for a bone crushing hug.

"Azyungâl, I'm so happy that you're alright."

Arriah buried her face into the junction of his shoulder and neck. _Nope. Nope. I'm over it. I'm over it. I'm sorry, I lied. My legs hurt so bad right now. Ow ow ow. Please don't ever let go._

Arriah inhaled deeply and nuzzled Fili's neck with a (forced) smile. "I'm happy that you weren't hurt either."

* * *

Wow, so a lot happened in this chapter, and there was definitely some Firiah in there. Do you like the kissy stuff or nah? I probs wont go into detail about anymore then some serious making out in future chapters, but tell me what you want! R&amp;R!


	25. A Lippy Lakeman

Hey guys, new chapter! Yay! So happy that you and I have made it this far. On a side note, I can totally see that my writing skills have improved since my first chapter! That made me so happy to see!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. Arriah is mine, take her and let the fact that you just stole a pretty blind girl sink in and weigh you down jerk.

* * *

Arriah had been sat down somewhere by Fili about ten minutes ago with a 'stay quiet and stay here while we figure out what to do next'. Her eye twitched just thinking about it. Had she not already proven her capabilities to him and the Company yet?

Regardless Arriah had indeed stayed put, opting to reach around for small rocks and objects. She now had quite the collection.

Huffing Arriah reached her arms above her head and stretched. _What's the point? Without a boat we'll never make it to Esgaroth in time. Well, I could, but they couldn't. Though I suppose I could race there with Thorin on my back. Hmmm, on second thought, the blow that his pride would take would probably prove fatal._

Shoving her legs out from under her Arriah leaned back and let the sun hit her full on. The huntress hummed and let a small smile escape.

_But then again, my legs still hurt like crazy, so I might not make it to Esgaroth in time then. _

Arriah furrowed her brows.

_Wow, we really need a boat._

Quite foot steps approached her from behind, thinking nothing of it, as she was in the safety of the Company, Arriah just continued to reach around for more interesting things.

Suddenly the sound of a whizzing arrow flew by her, a thunk of an arrow hitting wood came from just in front of her. Arriah could only blink and look around blindly. "Huh?"

A 'shing' of an arrow head hitting a rock followed.

"Do it again... and you're dead."

Arriah raised an eye brow and turned her head. There was someone almost directly behind her. _Oh._

"Arriah!"

Arriah turned her head towards the direction that Fili's voice had come from. "What?"

The huntress could only stare blankly and hope that someone would come to her rescue. Unless...

"Uhm, excuse me?"

She turned her head slightly. _Well, here goes nothing._

"What?"

"You name wouldn't happen to be Bard, would it?"

"...And you are?"

"Well...I go by many names, but I'm sure you wouldn't recognize any of them, so my names matter little. My companions and I are in a bit of a pinch you see, and it would be much appreciated if you could lend us some help."

"The lass is right. You're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken. That barge over there, it wouldn't be up for hire, by any chance?"

Arriah listened to the man walk off and the Company shuffle around after him.

"Arriah."

A hand cupped her cheek.

"Yeah?"

...

"You're a little crazy, aren't you?"

Arriah shrugged and smiled. "Maybe."

The red head placed her hand over the one on her cheek and leaned into the touch.

"You scared me."

"But I knew what I was doing. Besides, if worse came to worse then I'm sure that you'd have done something."

"Aye, and the rest of the company as well."

Arriah grinned and stood. "Well, I guess we should go see whats going on."

"Alright."

Arriah nodded and turned towards the rest of the Company.

"Wait, wait, wait."

Arriah blinked and turned her head towards Fili.

"How did you know that mans name?"

Arriah grinned. "I knew his father. I came to Esgaroth once, long ago. His father, Barand, offered me a bed and a goods nights rest. He was but a babe then, but I recognize his scent."

Arriah's grin grew as she tapped her nose. "I never forget a scent."

The huntress imagined Fili rolling his eyes.

"Well, that'll come in handy."

Arriah smiled softly as Fili took her hand and tugged her along.

"-and your wife, I imagine she's just a beauty, hm?"

"Aye... she was."

_Cue the most awkward silence of this Age._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, enough of the niceties."

"What's your hurry?"

"What's it to you?"

_Oh, come on now, niceties are nice._

"I would like to know who you are. And what you're doing in these lands, travelling with just one woman."

Fili's grip on her hand tightened.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills."

"Simple merchants you say. And what does the lady have to say about this?"

Arriah looked toward the direction of the mans voice. "They speak truthfully, but autumn is ending soon, and winter will fall quickly, I imagine, so we cut through Mirkwood, taking to the elven road, but we lost our way and have fallen into quite the harsh situation. Our kin will worry, we're supposed to arrive the morn after next."

"Yes. We need supplies, weapons, can you help us?"

"I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?"

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well."

Arriah sighed.

"No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth come from trade from the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

"I-I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye, but for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay- double."

Arriah snorted as Fili led her and helped her onto the boat. _Ah money, the true back bone of Middle Earths economy. It goes towards castles, new crowns, shiny new swords, and, oh, the horror Middle Earth would endure if it went to physicians and scribes and schools and orphanages. But _no_, that would just _destroy_ the economy, wouldn't it?_

* * *

Arriah sat curled in on herself as the boat rocked back and forth. She really hated boats. They rocked and creaked and they were surrounded by water. Not that she had much hate for the liquid, in fact she'd once quite enjoyed going swimming, but that was before she was blind. Rives with slower current and not so deep water were fine, but deep, cold, probably black from top to bottom lakes were not her cup of tea. That's why she was sitting square in the middle of the boat, back pressed against the mast, as she wrapped her cloak around herself tighter.

"Look out!"

Arriah grimaced as the boat turned to the left sharply.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?"

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf, if I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

Arriah snorted.

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lake men."

Arriah shivered and pulled her cloak tighter.

"I say we throw him over the side and be done with it."

"Oh Bard, his name's Bard."

"How do you know?"

"Uhh, I asked him."

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him."

Arriah rolled her eyes and wiggled around slightly.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him. Come on now lads, turn out your pockets."

Arriah puffed out her cheeks and put her hands under her arms.

"Uhm, there seems to be a wee bit of a problem. We're ten coins short."

The huntress sighed and began to reach for her secret stash.

"Gloin. Come on, give us what you have."

Arriah paused.

"Don't look to me, I have been bled dry on this adventure. And what have I seen for my investment, not but misery and grief and-"

Shaking her head the skin changer once again moved to reveal her bag of coins.

"Oh. Bless my beard. Take it, take all of it."

Arriah groaned and stilled once again, secretly thankful that her coins would last a little longer.

"The money, give it to me, now."

"We will pay you once we have our provisions, not before."

"If you value your freedom you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead."

The red head groaned again and stood slowly. "Great."

"Get in the barrels, quick."

Arriah narrowed her gaze. "There are only fourteen."

"Yes, I can count."

Bard was suddenly beside her.

"You knew my name, how?"

Arriah grinned. "I knew your father, Barand. He was kind to me when I needed shelter. You were just a babe then, only a few weeks old."

"How could possibly recognize me?"

Arriah grinned and tapped her nose. "I never forget a scent."

Bard hummed before placing a hand on her shoulder and leading to the left. "Do you think you could find your way back to my house. If what you say is true, then you should be able to pick up my scent and follow it."

Arriah nodded. "I can do that."

"Try to look and act natural, like you're meant to be here and you know where you're going."

Arriah nodded and stepped carefully as Bard led her off the boat.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Nowhere. But I'm sure she doesn't want to be out through what you're about to be."

Arriah stopped and glanced behind her shoulder.

"It's alright Minwayla. I know what I'm doing."

Fili fell silent after that and Bard continued to lead her on for a bit. "There, I came through here yesterday, so I hope that'll help."

Arriah nodded. "It'll do."

Arriah waited till Bard had been gone for awhile before she moved. Now all she had to do was follow his scent back to his home and she'd reunited with Fili. Easy.

* * *

Heh. Not. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, you'll be learning quite a bit more about Arriah from here on. Get your tissues ready. R&amp;R!


	26. Confrontation In Laketown

Hey guys! Another chapter in the hole! Also, seriously **_contemplating_ a sequel and some one shots**. Would you want a sequel or some one shots? What would you like to see in the sequel or in the one shots?

*Also, I may have said get ready for some Arriah feels in the next few chapters, sorry, but it seems you'll have to wait a little longer. I received a new plot bunny that I like a lot more then my older one, so I'm going with that one, so put your tissues away till after BOFA. Sorry, but I hope you like what I have in store!

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue

* * *

Arriah wasn't sure how long she'd been wandering around Laketown, but by the chill in the air, night had fallen. The huntress grumbled and pulled her cloak tighter. One scent trail after the next had led all the way towards the end of town, then almost straight into the lake.

The skin changer grumbled as she turned right and knocked her foot on a familiar box. _By the Valar, I am so over this._

Huffing Arriah turned right instead of left and found a new scent trail to follow straight to a dead end. Her eye twitched as she turned and turned and did a loop-de-loop. Finally fed up with wandering Arriah sat down and rested her head in her palm. "I'll just wait for Fili to appear or something. Anything, shite, I'd even go for Smaug right now. Bet _he_ could get me out of here real fast."

Sighing the red head reached behind her and grabbed her emergency pouch. From it she pulled some lembas and jerky.

Munching quietly Arriah did her best to get her bearings. _I think that the mountain is to my left. So then the place that Bard left me is on my right. Right? So if that's the case then I'm totally lost and might as well sign over my soul now._

Arriah sighed and stood. Turning around she decided to trace her steps back towards a sadly familiar intersection.

"So I came from facing the mountain last time, I went straight, after that I went right, guess I'll take the left now."

Walking straight ahead Arriah sincerely hoped that she would be able to find her way to Bard's house quickly. "Why is it always me?"

* * *

Arriah had never been in a spot of trouble quite like the one she was in now. Alright, she had been chased before, and she had been hungry and tired and lost before, but she'd never experienced this situation in Esgaroth. A city built on a lake. Not the best place for a blind girl to be running around, admittedly, but what other choice did Arriah have? So when she was confronted by some guards she did the obvious thing and ran. And ran. And ran. And then swam. You'd think that the city would have taken the time to invest in some railings but nope.

So now Arriah stood in front of the Master with a puddle of icy cold water beneath her as she shivered and cursed.u She could tell it was the Master because he smelled of greed and brandy. An interesting combination, but not one she was unfamiliar with.

"So. What to do with you? Shall we lock you up, hm? For trespassing? Thievery?"

"I haven't stolen anything from you."

"Then why did you run?"

Arriah didn't answer.

"Hmm? Why did you run I asked."

"Because I'm a little lost blind girl. Why else would I have ran?"

The room fell silent.

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that she's not from here, eh sire?"

"Ah, right you are. So, what are you doing in Laketown then?"

"I uh-I was just...passing through and got lost. I meant no harm, I swear I-"

"Passing through? Hah! From where? _To_ where?"

Arriah sighed. "I'm coming from the west. I've been travelling to the Iron Hills to meet with some old friends. They're expecting me, and will be quite upset if I don't arrive on time."

The master was silent. Arriah imagined him rubbing his chin or stroking a scraggly beard.

"Well then. We welcome you as our guest and offer you lodging for the night."

Arriah bowed her head in thanks and allowed herself to be led away from the Master.

"This way my lady."

A hand on the small of her back led her to her left, towards the scent of linens and fresh bread.

"You'll be staying in the servants quarters, but you will be allowed to bathe and collect the necessary items to continue your journey."

Arriah nodded her thanks, foregoing a verbal response due to her chattering teeth.

"Here you are." A light shove found Arriah alone in what she imagined to be a small room. A quick sniff told her there was a small furnace or fireplace to her left, a window to her right, and an adjacent room. _Why would the door be left open?_

There was also a foul and pungent smell in the air, worse then how the Master had smelled.

Shrugging Arriah stalked forward, only to stop short after stubbing her toe. "Wow, okay, nice."

She stepped back and reached out, feeling around she figured she was near the foot of a bed. Moving to her left the red head skirted her way around the bed and towards the scent or fresh air. Reaching up she felt the glass panels of the window. She pushed, it didn't open. She felt around for a knob or lock. Nothing. There simply seemed to be a hole in the corner, that's where the fresh air was coming from.

"Well that's disappointing."

Sighing Arriah turned and felt around for the bed again. Cautiously she sat down, pleased to find the mattress oddly comfortable.

"Now what? Wait here? Attempt to find the company again? Ask the Master to direct me to Bard? No, that'll mess with my cover. Why would the me in my lie know Bard?"

The huntress rubbed her face and sat her chin in her palm, resting her elbow on top of her knee. "What am I going to do?"

"I think I could help."

Arriah jumped, only just now noticing how putrid the smell in the room had become.

"Who are you."

"The Masters best man, Alfrid, at your service."

Arriah scoweled. "I don't nor do I need your help."

"Oh but I think you do." The sound of a door closing made a growl grow in Arriah's throat.

"Leave me alone."

Arriah received no answer, but was aware of how close the man was now.

"Go away."

A hand roughly grabbed her arm and jerked her forward. "This is my bedroom."

Arriah's eyes widened and she tried to pull away. "You had that guard bring me here."

"Oh now, that's a little rude, assuming things like that. He made a mistake is all, but I'm afraid you're the one who's going to have to pay for it."

Arriah cringed and tried to push Alfrid away, this only resulted in him roughly pushing her against the bed post.

"And if you agree and keep quite, I'll help you get out of here."

"No. I'll scream."

A hand jerked her head back by her hair. "No one will hear you. No one will come. Who ever you came here with, they've forgotten you. You're alone here. "

Arriah furrowed her brows. _Am I? Am I alone? Have I been forgotten?_

A hand snaked under her shirt.

_Am I alone again? _

A breath on her neck made her cringe.

_No. Fili..._

The building growl finally released itself and Arriah burst into her second skin. The bed frame snapped beneath her hind legs as Alfrid cowered beneath her large left paw. Arriah growled and bared her teeth at the mans neck. He looked scared, genuinely petrified. He _knew_ he was about to die. Arriah had never once tolerated sexual assault and in one swift dive she bit through the mans windpipe and crushed the arteries leading to his brain. He was dead in a minute.

Arriah bared her teeth at the man one last time before forcing her way out the door and into the hall. Guards ran at her, she dodged them easily, not bothering to waste her time fighting them. Finally she made it to the main hall and burst out the front doors. The skin changer slowed to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and turned towards the Lonely Mountain. Her green eyes widened at the sight. It certainly did look lonely.

An arrow whizzed by Arriah's cheek. Turning she was confronted by a forming group of archers. That was all the motivation she needed to take off running at press-paw speed.

* * *

Well that was that. Glad to have finally updated again. Sorry it was so short though, the next one will be similar in length, but afterwards they're going to get longer. R&amp;R!


	27. Into Erebor

Yass, new chapter.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

* * *

The main gate, the entrance to Erebor. It stood tall and proud before Arriah, as though unaware of the turmoil it had once suffered. Two giant dwarven warriors made of stone kept silent vigil as they guarded the once mighty dwarven kingdom, as did a small moat-like body of water.

_Well there's no way anyone's getting in this way._

Turning Arriah headed east around the base of the mountain. Looking around she spotted a small outlook poking out from a cluster of trees.

_Hmmm._

Pushing against the ground Arriah began to climb the rock covered slope of the mountain. Reaching the base of the outlook she heaved herself up and sauntered over to the edge.

_Okay, now all I have to do is find the company. _

Arriah's gaze drifted towards Laketown. _But my pack, all my weapons, my mothers knife, they're all back in Laketown. How am I to retrieve them? The heirloom of my mothers bloodline...I promised her I wouldn't loose it. _

The skin changer shook her head, her ear's flopping around as she did. Tensing the muscles in her back legs she coiled up and sprung off the edge of the outlook onto a rock below. From rock to rock she jumped until she had reached the base of the mountain, where a small opening in the mountain caught her attention.

* * *

Fili had felt many emotions over the course of his life, and could readily identify most of them, but this...this, he had no words to describe. Loss, pain, hurt-the emotional kind-, anger. But there must be a word that people used when all these emotions were combined. Resentment? Well certainly. After arriving at the Masters house after getting caught trying to steal weapons, after Thorin had revealed who he was, they were invited into the Masters house where he had found Arriah's pack. No, perhaps not resentment. Pure, unbridled rage- to begin with anyways. Then, concern. Where was Arriah? What had happened to her? Had she been hurt? Upon voicing his concerns to the company the Master had come forward to accuse her of 'unfounded murder'. The company had immediately risen in anger to defend her, but the Master had brushed off their outcry and had plainly stated that he would not retract his accusation, and that if he would have it his way, she would be brought before a hearing, at the very least.

Thorin had pulled him away and told him to calm down and that he would look into what had happened personally, but for now they needed to avoid unnecessary confrontation. Fili had of course answered to Thorin's wishes and had rejoined the company with a sounder mind, though he kept a heated gaze on the Master for the rest of the night.

When morning came and the company prepared to set out Fili could help but fell as though he were abandoning Arriah. He had no idea where she was, but what if she returned to Laketown? What would the Master do to her?

Kili's hand firmly gripped his elder brothers shoulder. "It's very likely that she's made her way to the mountain."

Fili nodded and turned to get on the boat. He really hoped that that was the case.

* * *

Arriah balanced back on her hind legs and pulled away the final rock. Gazing into the cave before her Arriah couldn't help but feel a certain bit of pride. Just a few steps forward, and she would be the first to enter the Lonely Mountain in sixty years. Flattening her ears Arriah slowly stepped into the cave, into the Lonely Mountain.

Weaving her way through some stalagmites Arriah found herself on a worn path leading deeper into the mountain. Another step, a sniff, and a final adjust to the poor lighting had Arriah step back in terror. The pathway was littered with bodies. Men, women and children. Solders, bakers, and toy makers. Arriah's eyes widened in horror as her gaze traveled over the hollow faces before her. Slowly she stepped forward. Most, it would seem, had suffocated, but others, further along, as the tunnel widened into a large cavern, were scorched. Nothing was left of them but burnt bones that still conveyed the terror of their last moments.

Arriah's eyes slowly fell out of focus.

_They all burned. To _death. _To..._death_. Just like these poor souls. They had no where to go. No where to hide. They were doomed the moment that Smaug's eye fell upon the mountain. They had no chance._

Arriah hesitantly continued on. Pass the masses of bodies and towards the sound of running water.

_Maybe if I had just gone with her. She wouldn't have come looking for me. She wouldn't have been with me when-_

The skin changer let out a soft whine and immediately broke her chain of thoughts. _Now's not the time. I should see if I can find a way to get further up into the mountain. _

Continuing on Arriah couldn't help but feel a shiver travel up her spine. _Smaug. He's...he's alive. I just know it. And he's the one responsible for all this... _

Arriah's mouth opened in a yawn to reveal rows of impressive teeth. _It's been a long day._

The huntress continued to saunter on until she found a small concave in the cave wall. She circled the area twice before settling down and curling in on herself. She'd continue on after a nap.

* * *

Whelp, here it is, your next update. Expect another one before February, but because I have finals, it might be a bit later, sorry.


End file.
